The forgotten memory
by EvilGirlLovesWriting
Summary: Emily Whitaker has been through a terrible trauma when she was a child. She's been trying to forget about it ever since, and was doing pretty well. But when she has to attend a new school, where she is to stay overnight, everything starts changing. And in between the friends she's making, the powers she's discovering, problems and the romance that's blooming, she starts remembering
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sighed while staring at the school building in front of me. It was huge. It looked like a mansion from Victorian times and had an intimidating air surrounding it. I sighed again while making my way up the path that lead towards the building. I never really liked going to school, not that I didn't fit in because I usually did, but because there was just something about it that I hated. Maybe the authority the teachers had, and the students who thought they were better than anybody else. Right now the prospect of being around this school 24/7 was even worse.

My parents died when I was 8, they were murdered actually, right in front of my eyes. My little brother died along with them, and he was just 5 at the time. Every time I think back to that day, I start feeling sick, so I mostly try to just ignore the memories. When they died I had to move to my uncles' and grandpa's place in Ireland. They raised me from that point on, though I mostly learned everything myself. They were great guys but sucked at cooking, or cleaning for that matter, so I had to teach myself to do those things.

Uncle Aiden and Daniel were twins and they became my brothers really, my grandfather was nice but quiet most of the time. The contrast between the twins and their father was funny actually. Darragh was calm and quiet most of the time while Daniel and Aiden were always running around and talking when they weren't laughing or bickering. I smiled at the thought of them and felt a sting in my heart, I missed them.

They had to leave, go back to America to take care of some business. I couldn't come with them, or so they said, and so I had to stay here. The only problem was they were afraid that something would happen if I stayed home alone, and so they sent me to this school. The black ministers school, don't ask me where the name came from, I still don't know and couldn't care less to be honest.

I arrived at the main building in a few minutes, dragging a heavy bag behind me with my stuff in it. As I walked in the receptionist looked up and smiled warmly. 'Hello dear, how can I help you?' I smiled back, 'Hi, my name is Emily Whitaker.' My last name was the last thing I had from my father, and I wanted to keep it. Daniel, Aiden and Darragh understood and respected that, which did me good. 'Ah, the new student. Why don't you wait here, I'll ask someone to come down who can give you a tour.' I was about to protest but she already had the phone in her hand. I tried not to sigh and listened in to her side of the conversation, which wasn't really interesting. 'Yes, the new student is here.' Something was said on the other end of the line and she nodded, soon figuring out the other person couldn't see it. 'Yes, that would be great! Thank you.' And she hung up. 'Someone will be with you in a minute.' She said and I nodded gratefully.

The school was for American and Irish students, at least that was what Daniel told me. He also said that most were American, which wasn't the best thing because I never really liked 'my kind'. Let's just say that I don't have a lot of good memories of America. It actually only reminded me of things I wanted to forget, so I tried to leave it behind, though when I talked you could hear I was American.

I liked the Irish accent, and could use it easily, but then again American was something that reminded me of the good times I had with my parents, and so it was the accent I usually spoke with. I know the logic of hating America but loving my accent was weird, but I didn't care. If I got angry, or just annoyed like hell, I would start to talk with a slight Irish accent. That's what you get when the second half of your childhood you've been raised by Irish guys, who could curse a lot.

While I had been thinking about home someone was already in front of me, smiling with a way too happy smile. 'Hi there. My name is Sally, nice to meet you! Would you like me to give you a tour?' I had to stifle a groan. 'Of course, but could we stop at my room first please, I need to put my bag away.' She nodded with the same smile on her face, which was already getting annoying. 'Yes of course.' She made a face, 'but your roommate is Deborah, so I think I'll have to wait outside.' I was wondering who this Deborah was, already loving her for being able to stop Sally from smiling.

I followed Sally trough the hallways, she pointed out a few things already and I looked around with interest. The building was beautiful, from the inside even more than the outside, but there was something that I felt that I couldn't quite place. Something felt powerful, man that sounded stupid. I rolled my eyes and sighed again, sometimes I really questioned my own sanity.

When we were outside of my room Sally told me she would wait outside for me. I smiled and walked inside. There was a girl sitting on her bed, reading a book. She glanced up a moment, but then turned back to her book. It didn't seem like she was willing to talk, so I kept my mouth shut. While throwing my bag on my bed I was trying to think of a way to get out from under the tour I would get from Sally, but I felt bad only thinking about it and so just went with her.

She showed me around the whole school, not missing any room, and told me about the history of everything. It had been boring for a while already when I noticed two boys throwing a bag to each other. A girl was standing in between them looking at, what I guessed was, her bag being thrown from one hand to another while she tried to grab it. It looked quite funny, and I felt a giggle start in my throat when suddenly Sally started yelling.

'Hey boys! Cut that out! How many times do I have to tell you not to bully anyone! You'll have to go to detention again today.' They were about to protest, but I interjected before they could. 'Aw come on Sally, something harmless like this isn't worth giving detention for.' Sally looked at me wide eyed. I'd already guessed she was some kind of hall monitor or something, and it seemed I was right, the way she seemed to have authority over detention and stuff.

'I mean, this girl didn't even mind, now did you?' I direction the question to the girl who was staring at me. I always have been good at manipulating people, and even though I almost never used it because I thought it was wrong for me to, something about these boys reminded me of Daniel and Aiden. There was no doubt possible that they were twins, and they loved to prank, exactly like my uncles. Something told me to protect them, and so I tried. 'No, it's ok.' The girl said. I smiled at her and then looked at Sally again.

'See, she doesn't mind.' Sally was still staring at me with disbelief. 'Now give her the bag back.' I told the boys sternly. They were also staring but did as told. The girl left immediately after getting her bag back, and Sally's face turned to rage. 'I take you know the way back.' She said, but didn't even wait for an answer before turning around and stalking off furious with me already, and I hadn't even started school yet.

I turned back to the boys and they were grinning widely now. They came towards me and hugged me together. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' They kept saying which made me laugh. When they let me go they were still grinning. 'We're the Henderson Brothers, I'm Chris.' The left boy said, with short brown hair and bright blue eyes that radiated mischief. 'And I'm Doug.' The right boy said. He had longer brown hair and the same eyes as his brother. I guessed they were about 15, and I had to admit that this was exactly like I always pictured Aiden and Daniel at that age. I smiled at them, 'Emily.' She said. The boys glanced at one another and grinned.

'You're a life saver Emily!' Chris said, Doug nodded, 'Yeah, otherwise we would've had to go to detention with Mr. Jarvis.' They both made a face, which made me laugh. 'Is he that bad?' They nodded simultaneously. 'Believe me when I say that you would rather go to school in the weekend than have one day of detention with him.' They shuddered, which made me laugh again. 'I'll keep that in mind.' I said.

Then I was the one to thank them. They looked at me confused, 'what for?' they asked. I smiled, 'Don't tell anyone, but that tour from Sally was getting really boring.' They were the ones to laugh now, 'They always are!'

I suddenly frowned, remembering I still had no idea where my locker was. 'what's up?' Chris asked. 'Well, do you guys have any idea where locker 353 is?' I asked them. They grinned and nodded, 'follow us.' They said and started leading the way. While we were walking Doug took my bag and carried it for me. I had to smile at the gentlemanlike behavior, the same Aiden and Daniel always showed. The moment they stopped I knew something was up. They were grinning mischievously and I sighed heavily when they started throwing my bag at each other.

'Give it back please,' I asked nicely, but they just kept grinning and hurling it at each other. 'Never trust twins…' I said to myself too low for them to hear. Then I walked to one of them and slapped the back of his head. I found it worked with Aiden and Daniel, so I just hoped it would work here as well. He looked up at me, pouting but I just kept looking down at him.

'Give me my bag back.' I simply said. 'But my brother has it.' He said. I nodded, 'I know he does, and if he won't hand it over I'll just have to hit him as well.' I glared at Chris who was taking in the ordeal, carefully weighing the options he had. I was on my way to him when suddenly the bag was pulled from his grasp and was being held in front of me. I took it and looked up into a pair of Dark eyes that belonged to a boy in black trousers and a black shirt. He was handsome with Dark blonde messy hair and it seemed he had a well trained body. 'Thanks.' I said, surprised by his sudden appearance. He didn't even smile at me, or say 'you're welcome' or anything. He just eyed both brothers who followed him immediately as he walked away.

'The people in this school get better and better.' I muttered and turned to my locker. All my books were already in there with a sticky note on it. 'Here ye go Ems! Hope ye like it here, love ya. Daniel and Aiden(It was me who put the books in there, not Daniel!)' I had to smile at the note and the Irish accent Aiden had written down. I sent a silent thank you to both of them and put some other things in my locker already. I had already memorized my schedule, not wanting to have to walk with some piece of paper in my hand.

Suddenly something moved in my bag. I almost dropped it, but caught it just in time. I looked inside and saw something white running from one side to another. It stopped running and looked up at me, it was a mouse. I didn't want to hurt it, I loved animals, most of the time, so I decided to bring it with me to my room. I knew animals were forbidden in school, but what they didn't see couldn't hurt them right?

The girl that had been in my room before was still there, reading the same book. I took a better look at her this time. She was wearing army trousers and a black shirt with an army jacket over it. Her hair was dark brown and in a pony tail. Her make-up was dark, and she looked quite dangerous actually. I didn't say anything, pretty sure she still didn't want to talk, and emptied my bag on my desk. I let the mouse walk onto my desk and looked at it for a while. It stared back at me, not sure if it had to run or not. Suddenly someone was hovering over me and I looked back into the girls dark eyes.

'Ain't that Sparky?' she asked with a slight Irish lilt. I grabbed the mouse before it could run and looked at her confused. 'Sparky?' She nodded, still inspecting the mouse. 'Ye met the Henderson brothers recently?' She asked. I laughed at that, 'You mean it's their mouse?' She nodded, 'Yep, I'm pretty sure it's Sparky alright.' I laughed again, slowly shaking my head.

They were pranksters. I had known the moment I saw them, but now my suspicions were confirmed. I was still shaking my head when suddenly I got a great idea. I looked up at my roommate, 'Tell me, what would you say if we would give them what they deserve?' She seemed to like the wicked tone in my voice and grinned, 'I'd say let's get started.' I nodded and got up to look for a box or something where I could put Sparky in. When I finally found something I put some holes in the lid and put it on the box. I put it on my desk so I wouldn't lose it.

I looked at my roommate again. 'Do you know the Henderson brothers well?' I asked her. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged, 'I guess.' I rephrased my question. 'Would you go to them if you found out that something had happened to Sparky.' She smiled wickedly and just nodded. 'Good..' I muttered, already having an idea in mind of what we could do. 'My name is Emily by the way' I said to her. She grinned and extended her hand for me to shake. 'Nice to meet ye, I'm Deborah.' We shook hands and started talking about the plan I had. When we had all the details she was grinning, 'Let's get this started.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Revenge with a twist

The door burst open and Deborah ran in. 'They're coming.' She hadn't even said it when the Henderson brothers were already inside. 'Where is he! Where is Sparky!?' Chris asked, wide eyed and scared. I was sitting on my bed with a book in my hands, pretending to have been reading. 'Who?' I asked, acting confused.

Doug was also tripping right now, 'Sparky, our mouse! Where is he?' I must've looked shocked enough because they seemed to freak out even more. 'It was your mouse?' I asked them with disbelief. They nodded frantically and I put a hand on my open mouth. 'I'm so sorry…' I said tears welling up in my eyes. 'I just… I panicked and I.. I threw my bag out of the window, and..and..' Their eyes widened even more at that. They didn't even think about what I'd just told them. There were no windows close to my locker, and it was in no way impossible not to have seen the mouse at my locker. But I guess they weren't really thinking coherently right now, with their mouse lost. They were on the verge of crying when Deborah and I finally couldn't stop ourselves from laughing anymore, and so we did, really loud.

They looked at us with disbelief and hurt in their eyes, but I couldn't stop laughing to explain everything and neither could Deborah. Instead I got up from my bed and went to the closet where I opened the little box and took out Sparky. I showed him to the boys and they had him in their hands within seconds. 'O my god SPARKY!' Chris yelled and Doug was also laughing happily. Then realization hit them and they stared at us. 'You guys did this on purpose!' They exclaimed at the same time. Deborah and I were still laughing but nodded. I calmed down enough to say something. 'You guys needed a lesson, and we took care of it.' The boys shared one more of those 'twin glances', that's how I called them when Aiden and Daniel did that, and then both grinned. 'We'll get you back for this.' They said and then left with their dear pet in their hands.

Deborah turned to me and we high fived. 'We did it.' She laughed again remembering their faces. I laughed as well, 'Yeah we certainly did. Now just hope that they won't have a counter plan anytime soon.' She grinned at me, 'And otherwise we'll just have to give them another lesson.' I laughed again and nodded, 'Indeed.'

Deborah and I talked some more that night, while I made dinner. It seemed like you had to prepare your own dinner on weekends and Deborah said she couldn't cook so I guess I didn't really have a choice. During our talk I learned that her full name is Deborah Marie Armstrong and that she lives with her parents. Her father and mother both work a lot and decided to send herself and her nephew, who resided with them, to this school. I also learned she normally goes home in the weekend, except when her parents have to work. She liked to ride her motorbike, and hated to wear skirts that her parents kept buying for her. I had to laugh at that and told her how my family never bought me anything, afraid I wouldn't like it.

For the rest I didn't tell her much about myself, except that I lived with Darragh, Daniel and Aiden, who were my grandfather and uncles. I didn't tell her why, and she didn't ask, which I liked about her. She seemed to respect the privacy of others. I also told her they had to go to America and had sent me here because they didn't want me to stay home alone.

She complimented me on my spaghetti, and I had to smile when she said I would have to cook some more for her. I guess I already saw her as my friend, though I wasn't sure if it was mutual. She did seem to like me, but that could also just be my imagination. We went asleep around 11 o'clock and set the alarm clock on 7:30, knowing the lessons would start at 8:30 and we still had to eat some breakfast.

The next morning she told me we could choose to have breakfast here, or downstairs, I said I preferred to have breakfast here. I wanted to get to know the school a bit better before deciding to eat anywhere else. She had smiled and offered to stay with me, I told her she didn't have to and could just go have breakfast downstairs, I didn't mind. She seemed to hesitate a moment, but then shrugged and went downstairs leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I normally always made breakfast for my uncles and grandfather, waking up at 7 to do so. I always marveled at the way they could eat in the morning, I myself mostly couldn't eat more than a slice of toast. So that's what I made for myself in the little kitchen of our room. The school seemed to be more sophisticated than I had thought, because I would've never believed anyone when they'd said we would have a kitchen to ourselves, even if it were small.

After I was done eating and had packed my bag it was time to go, I knew where my first class was and headed that way already when I saw Deborah. 'Hey Ems!' she called out and I smiled at the nickname everyone always seemed to come up with. There was a girl standing next to her with long golden hair, she looked beautiful and extremely kind, not the fake kind that Sally had transmitted, but an honest kindness. I walked their way and smiled at the girl, who smiled back warmly but with a hint of surprise in her eyes. 'Hi, my name is Diana' she said. I wanted to introduce myself but the Henderson brothers intervened before I could. 'And this is Emily!' Chris said, 'The mouse abductor.' Doug added. I rolled my eyes at that but had to smile anyway.

'Maybe your mouse wanted to be abducted.' I told them. They both pouted, 'We take very good care of Sparky.' I smiled at them, 'I'm sure you do. And that's also why I found him wandering around in my bag.' They glanced at each other and narrowed there eyes. 'A normal girl would've dropped the bag, and Sparky would've escaped easily.' Chris said. 'Which can only mean one thing. You are not a normal girl.' Doug added. I had to laugh at that but Deborah and even Diana glared at them both. 'So what am I then?' I asked them, curious of their answer. The brothers hadn't been discouraged by the glares and started speculating feverishly.

'Maybe she's a vampire.' Chris said which only made Dough shake his head and give arguments for how I can't be that. They did it while walking to class, it turned out they were in the classroom next to mine. I wasn't in the same class as Deborah or Diana, which was a disappointment. But according to our schedules I at least had the second and third hour with Deborah, Diana I wasn't so sure about.

When I walked into the classroom I immediately noticed the guy from yesterday. He was wearing black again today, and his dark eyes found mine the moment I'd walked in. He still didn't smile which made my heart sink a little. Did I already have enemies in this school, and why does it have to be this guy? And why do I care if he hates me or not, I don't even know him! I was getting annoyed with myself and told myself to shut up softly, while taking a seat at the back of the class where I would have full view on the rest.

Nick POV

The girl I'd given back her bag yesterday turned out to be in my first class of the day. Somehow that made me feel oddly happy, which I dismissed as being crazy. Why should I be happy that some random girl is in my class? _But she's not just some random girl _my inner voice said. I shut it up before I could think anymore weird things. Slowly I shook the thoughts from my head while being aware of every move she made while getting to a seat in the back of the class. The awareness I felt towards her just got worse throughout the lesson. At the end I was almost on the verge of getting up and talking to her, too be honest I'm sure I would've talked to her if Deborah hadn't suddenly walked in and started talking to her.

Emily POV

I soon found that the spot I'd chosen was the best in class, and the worst at the same time. It was the best because I had the perfect view on the boy in black, and the worst because of the same reason. I couldn't concentrate on a word the teacher said during all of the lesson. It was weird how this boy captivated me, and how badly I wanted to know everything about him. _He's just some boy who gave you your bag back. Now stop being annoying and focus on the lesson. _I tried to convince myself of that, but it was harder than I thought it would be, and didn't work out well.

I had never been so happy to see anyone in my life as I had been when Deborah walked into the classroom. I was sure I would've made a complete fool of myself if she hadn't, I would've probably talked to him and then he would've thought I was crazy or something. I laughed at that thought when Deborah stopped in front of me, she wasn't exactly smiling, but I'd figured out already she normally looked like this. Maybe it was just me who seemed to always smile, or so people always told me. 'We have the next lesson in the opposite room, so let's go.' I followed her outside finding the Henderson brothers waiting by the door. 'Hi there Gnome.' They said simultaneously.

I was silent for a minute, the words slowly sinking in, then I was laughing so loud people looked our way. 'You seriously came up with that?' I asked in between fits of laughter. The boys pouted, 'Not right?' they asked, I just grinned. 'I think you'll have a better chance calling me spider woman.' I said, which made them laugh. 'We'll think of something fitting Emily! I can promise you that.' They started walking away and I just laughed, 'Good look with that honey!' I said mocking them.

Nick POV

I stared after her when she entered the classroom. I had been surprised at the fact Deborah had actually come into the classroom to pick her up, I mean I didn't even know they knew each other, but hearing the girl call 'honey' after Chris or Doug, I wasn't sure, actually split my heart into two. Why the hell was she calling one of those guys honey? I mean yesterday they'd been annoying her, so why? And how did she even know them well enough for that? I was getting more and more confused, and couldn't hear anything from any classes I had until lunch break, which turned out to be even worse.

Emily POV

The second lesson went by pretty easily, talking and joking with Deborah about the teacher and other students. I found it was really easy to be bad around Deborah, and the Henderson brothers, just like it always was around my uncles. I loved Deborah's accent, which reminded me of home, as did the Henderson brothers, and I felt at home here already. I must've been deep in thought on my way to my third class because I bumped into someone in the hallway. 'Oh, I'm sorry.' I said, recognizing too late it was Diana. She smiled, 'Don't worry about it.' I smiled and only then noticed a guy standing next to her. He had short brown hair in little spikes, and childlike blue eyes. He was handsome, and I'm pretty sure everyone could see it.

'Ow, this is Adam. My boyfriend.' I smiled at him and shook his hand, 'Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Emily.' He smiled back, 'Nice to meet you too.' I don't know why I thought it, but it was as clear as daylight that these two were perfect for each other. I couldn't help but feel happy for them, and with them because they were radiating their own happiness. 'Don't you have English now?' Diana asked me, I nodded. 'So does Adam! Why don't you guys go together, and then Adam can lead you to the cafeteria, to our group.' She lit up at that fact, and I smiled and thanked her for that. She was off in a minute and Adam rubbed his neck. 'Sorry, she can be a bit… happy.' I grinned at him. 'Well, I like happy so don't worry.' He grinned as well and dropped his hand. We walked inside together and took a seat next to each other. We talked throughout the lesson and I learned quite a lot of things about him.

He lived with his father, his mother had died when he was young and since then his father has taken care of him. He has known Diana since they were young, and they have been together almost always. I smiled at the thought of having someone you care about and being able to spend so much time with them. How nice would that be, I thought, but soon dismissed the thought and went back to asking questions about the school and the town.

The lesson had ended in a jiffy and we left for the cafeteria. The cafeteria was huge, and there were, or so it seemed, hundreds of groups sitting together. One group however was in a certain room that was separated from the rest of the cafeteria. I soon could see Diana sitting at the head of the table and felt an uncertainty creep up on me. Like I said before I hated groups who thought they were better than the rest, and now looking at the special room I was fearing this group was exactly that. Until I met the eyes of the boy in black, which for some reason put my mind at ease immediately.

Nick POV

She was walking this way with Conant. Why was she walking this way with Conant? Why couldn't Conant just stick with his own girlfriend instead of stealing others'? That snapped me back to reality. Why was I referring to her as my girlfriend, because that was what I was doing not? I was getting really annoyed with Conant, and with myself actually, but the moment I met her gaze everything was just gone. I felt nothing but longing and that frightened me a lot. I got up in an instant and walked past her. I was probably glaring at her murderously, her widened eyes showed that much, and I hated myself for it. _You can still turn around _a voice said, but I couldn't. That would be even worse than just walking away and apologizing later. I didn't want to apologize in front of everyone, however I did want to apologize. Even if it was just to hear her speak. Suddenly I realized something and cursed under my breath. If I had just stayed a bit longer I might've even heard her name as she would be introduced to everyone, and now I've even ruined that. Sometimes I really hated myself.

Emily POV

I couldn't understand what I'd done wrong. Why was he so mad at me? I never even uttered a word at him, except for 'thank you'. 'What's his problem?' I asked them, not wanting to sound as harsh as I did, but really needing to know why he glared. Adam shrugged, 'He's got issues. Don't worry about it.' Suddenly I found Adam not as nice as I had before. But my mind was distracted by the boy in black and his glare, it made me feel worse than I would've ever thought anything could make me feel. Why did I keep thinking about that stupid guy, he doesn't like me, why else would he glare at me? Just ignore him. I told myself this over and over again, trying to make myself ignore the glare, but I couldn't and I hated it.

I soon figured out that Diana, Adam, Deborah, the Henderson brothers and the boy in black were all part of the group in school. They never really told me what tied them together, they just said there were some people missing today but that I would meet them tomorrow. They were nice and I could laugh with, especially with the twins who came up with a few other names for me, but they could make none stick. I had left lunch with a smile, and felt happy the entire day, even though the boy's glare still haunted me.

That night, after all the lessons were over and me and Deborah were sitting in our room I asked her about the boy in black. She'd smiled at my nickname for him, 'He's my nephew.' She said and I felt my eyes widen in surprise at that. 'He's your nephew?' She nodded laughing at my reaction. 'Aye, and his name is Nick. Believe me when I say that he's not how he seems. He can be very caring and nice, just not towards everyone.' Then she turned around and said she wanted to sleep. I thought about what she'd said. I even said his name out loud a few times, in whispers though so Deborah wouldn't hear, but I loved the way his name resonated in me. Her words followed me into a deep sleep, _He's not what he seems…_, soon I would figure out however that nothing was what it seemed in this school, or with my new friends.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:

The next morning I had breakfast with the group, instead of alone. I had to admit I liked it more than sitting alone in my room, they were really nice to hang around with. Deborah was telling stories about kids she scared in school, and even though the rest had heard it a thousand times and weren't listening, I was really interested. I had to laugh about most of the stories, some made me frown but laugh anyway afterwards and some just made me make 'aww' sounds which made her laugh.

Diana, Adam, Doug and Chris were with us from the beginning of breakfast. Later a girl named Laurel and a boy named Sean joined us. They seemed nice, though they didn't really talk to me much, but they hadn't glared at me so they seemed nicer than Nick had. _He's not what he seems…_The words from yesterday resounded in my head, I really hoped he wasn't because I didn't like the fact he hated me, probably because I had no idea what he could hate me for. When I asked Diana if this was the whole group, including Nick, she shook her head. 'No, we're still missing Faye, Melanie and Suzan. But I think they'll be here by lunch.' I nodded. I had already noticed that everyone was here except for Nick, and I couldn't help but wonder where he was, and why he wasn't here. I hoped he wasn't sick or something because that would mean I wouldn't see him today. Wait a minute, that shouldn't bother me. He glared at me, he doesn't like me, so why did I still have the urge, or even the need, to see him?

I was still wondering about that while making my way to my first lesson. The moment I walked in a relieved sigh escaped my lips as I saw him. He was bent over his book, and seemed to be deep in thought, but he was there. I walked past him with a smile playing on my lips already, just the fact he was here put it there, and I found that quite strange. During the lesson I glanced at him a few times, he just kept looking down at his book the whole time. I wanted to talk to him, I really did, I wanted to ask him why he was mad at me, at least I told myself that was the reason. In a way I just wanted to hear his voice, to be able to introduce myself, to get him to smile at me, though that would be a long shot.

I hadn´t even noticed that the lesson was over when I was pulled out of thoughts by a person standing in front of me. As I looked up I captured the dark eyes of the exact same person I´d been thinking about. ´Hey,´ I said, and could just hit myself for the worst response ever. He just nodded, yeah the worst response. He seemed to be pondering what to say for a moment, but my name was called out by Deborah. She came my way and looked at her nephew in a weird way, he just nodded at her and then stalked off. I followed him with my eyes until he was out of sight, silently cursing that I didn´t get a chance to hear what he had to say.

´Are ye coming to the lesson, or are ye standing here the rest of the day?' That shook me out of my daze and I followed her to my next lesson. Again he occupied most of my thoughts through the second and third lesson, the other thoughts I had were filled with the conversations I held with everyone else. I walked to lunch with Adam again and as we were walking we both noticed something.

A girl was hovering above some freshman, looking dangerous and scary. She sneered something at the boy and he was gone within seconds. 'Are you going at it again Faye?' Adam asked. I could only stare at the black haired girl who looked up at Adam with narrowed eyes. She was beautiful and had a deadly aura surrounding her looking like this. 'That doesn't concern you Adam, or your pretty little girlfriend.' She sneered at him. Adam took a step forward, his finger pointed directly at her face, 'You leave her out of this Faye.' She chuckled evilly, rolled her eyes and stalked off towards the cafeteria, without even glancing at me. 'Was that…?' Adam nodded, not looking very happy. 'Yep that's Faye.' I was frowning as we walked into the cafeteria together, wondering who that Faye girl was. When we arrived at our spot I saw several glares directed at Faye. Diana, Laurel, Sean and Adam were all shooting murderous glances at her. Chris and Doug were too busy discussing something, Deborah wasn't really paying attention either and two other girls were smiling and talking to each other happily. Nick was sitting at the other end of the table, with his eyes closed. He seemed to be listening to music, and I marveled at his handsome relaxed face.

'Ah Emily, I want you to meet Faye, Melanie and Suzan.' Diana said, smiling at me, her glare completely forgotten. I looked up at them and smiled, 'Hi, nice to meet you.' Suzan and Melanie both smiled back, Faye however just rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. One thing was for sure, she didn't seem to like me. Well that makes two in this group, I thought sarcastically.

I sat down next to Deborah and looked outside of the window that was across from the table. I was wondering why this group seemed to have members that didn't like each other at all, why would they form a group then? I didn't understand and frowned. The group had been so great and nice, but I still had one little problem, the 'We think we are so much better' attitude I was afraid the group had. I mean why else would you have your own lunch room, and to be honest Faye looked exactly like most of those girls in America with the same problem.

My stomach started growling and I cursed softly at the fact I'd forgotten to get my lunch from my locker. I got up from my chair and smiled at Deborah who looked up questioningly. 'I'm gonna go get my lunch.' She nodded and went back to whatever she had been doing on her phone all this time. I sighed while getting out of the room, heading towards my locker. I was stopped in the middle of the hallway however, by Sally and two other girls. 'I see you've found some people to hang out with.' She said, with a sneer in her voice I didn't quite understand. 'Uhh.. yeah I guess so. They're nice.' I shrugged and tried to get past them, Sally stopped me. 'They're not nice Emily. They are dangerous and mean.' I thought about it and turned to her. 'Dangerous?'

She nodded, satisfied I had stopped probably. 'Yes dangerous. They live on Crowhaven Road and are like some group who does illegal things.' I frowned at that, not sure I could believe her. Yes, I guessed Faye would probably be able to do illegal things, so would the Henderson brothers, though nothing serious. But Diana? No I couldn't even picture her doing anything wrong. 'Illegal things? Like what?' I asked her. She was at a loss of words. 'There are rumors that they can do things other people can't do. That they have certain powers.' She seemed to be taking on another direction. 'They are frightening, they frighten half of the whole school.' I looked at her skeptically. 'So your saying Diana scares half of the school?' Her face fell a moment, but then turned into rage. 'You'll learn Emily, I'll promise you that you will learn that they are dangerous.'

'Is something wrong here?' A low voice said. Sally turned around and frowned. 'No, nothing is wrong.' She simply stated. She gestured for the two other girls to follow her and turned around, glancing back at me once with an angered look. I swallowed, more enemies. 'Are ye ok?' The low voice asked her, she looked up and had to stop herself from gasping. It was Nick. 'Uhh..y..y..yes.. I think so.' I stammered, staring him in the eyes. He nodded, I could've sworn I saw relief cross his eyes, but I probably was just imagining things. 'What did she tell ye?' I only then noticed that he had the exact same accent as Deborah had, a light Irish lilt. It sounded really sexy on him, I mentally slapped myself at that thought, and started walking to keep the blush from reaching his eyes. 'Nothing really, just some lies.' I said, hoping he was following me. He was, I noticed so when I opened my locker and he leaned against the lockers next to mine. 'Lies?' I scowled at the thought of what she'd said. 'Yeah, lies.' _I think. _I swallowed at the thought of it all maybe being true. Could Sally really have been right, that those guys had some kind of power? _No, she wasn't right. _I convinced myself of that and took my lunch out of my locker. Nick seemed to be in deep thought as he was staring to the other side of the hallway. I waved my hand in front of him and he snapped his head to me. I had to smile, but felt guilty immediately. 'Sorry, I just. You seemed far away and I..' He smiled, yes he actually smiled at my stammering. It hurt in a way that I couldn't explain and so I just started walking past him. 'Wait up.' He called after me but I didn't, I just kept walking. Did he have to make fun of me, I was just trying to be kind.

'Wait,' he said and I felt him grab my hand. It was as if electricity ran from my body to his and back, that was the jolt I felt, and I thought I could see he felt it as well, but I wasn't sure. He let go of my hand and raised it to his neck, looking uncomfortable. 'I'm sorry.' He said. I nodded and wanted to turn away but he stopped me. 'Not for smiling, I mean you have to admit it was kind of funny.' I felt myself smile now, not only at what he said, but at the glint in his eyes I couldn't quite place. I just saw he was laughing from the inside. He turned serious again, 'I apologize for glaring at ye the first time we met. I was having a bad day and I shouldn't have glared at ye, it wasn't yer fault and it was just stupid of me.' Now it was me who was laughing. He frowned at that and I stopped. 'What? You can laugh at my apology, but yours is off limits?' He had to smile at that, 'Ye have a point.' I grinned at him, 'I always do.' Winking at him as if we had been friends for ages now, but it just felt right. He didn't seem put off by my sudden familiarity, he even seemed to be encouraged by it.

Suddenly my name was called out by Diana and I looked up. She was making her way towards us and I could see Nick shift his weight from one leg to another. 'I'll see ye around then.' He said, walking away again. For a short moment I hated Diana for interrupting whatever moment he and I were having, but when she was smiling at me again in curiosity I couldn't anymore. 'What was that about?' She asked. I shrugged, 'Nothing really, Sally came and said a few things about you guys and Nick saved me actually.' She frowned at the mention of Sally's name. 'What did she say?' I shrugged again, and started walking back to the cafeteria. 'Nothing important really, just some lies.' She had the same look in her eyes Nick had had when he found me talking to Sally. 'Lies?' I rolled my eyes, 'The 'they're bad for you' shit that normally parents would have to tell you.' I snorted. She still looked concerned, but smiled anyway. 'So you don't believe them?' she asked me.

'No of course not, it's stupid…' I said, but I started to wonder now. Why would she look so concerned if it all were lies, wouldn't she just laugh at the thought then? She laughed, oblivious to my sudden doubts, and walked on towards the cafeteria. I didn't really talk much the rest of the lunch, lost in thoughts of what Sally had said. Twice I said I didn't believe her, twice it resulted in a relieved expression, from two group members. I didn't know what to make of it, I didn't know who to believe. The group, ignoring the few exceptions, has been nothing but nice to me, and still something told me that Sally had been telling the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: Hi everyone. I noticed how I actually never added anything to my stories, like notes or well disclaimers... so I decided to start with it now! I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read my story! I especially want to thank merlinsc for reviewing! And salamonty201! _**

**_If you want to know the reason I'm writing this, I mean I don't hate Adam or Cassie or anything, I just don't like the fact that Nick had to get hurt because of them. Nick really is a sweet guys, or so I think, and I wanted him to find someone instead of that Adam. The reason there is no Cassie is that I just didn't think it would fit. Please keep reading my story! And review!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Love,_**

**_EvilGirlLovesWriting_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original secret circle novels. (I know it's short but hey! It's a disclaimer!)_**

Chapter 4: A lonely weekend turns into something more

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly. Diana and I became good friends and Deborah and I still were good friends and roommates. I got to know Laurel, Suzan and Melanie better and I consider them as friends as well now. I still didn't know Sean very well, and Faye didn't really talk to me at all. Nick didn't talk to me either, but he didn't glare so I considered that an improvement.

Today was Friday which meant tonight everyone would go home. They all had a home to go back to, and in a way I felt jealous. I would have to stay hear in the weekend, though I was pretty sure we were allowed to go into town, maybe I would. The day went by quickly with breakfast and lunch being the best hours of the day. School was over way too soon, and I went with the group to the parking lot where their parents would be waiting. Chris and Doug both pouted when saying goodbye, calling me wonder woman, another name they suddenly came up with, which made me laugh. 'Bye guys, don't worry you can torture me again when you get back.' They grinned and went to their ride home. Diana hugged me, and so did Laurel, Suzan and Melanie. 'Bye, we'll see you soon!' and they were off.

Faye and Sean both just left, without even glancing in my direction, but I didn't really mind, not knowing them that well and all. Deborah came towards me, 'I except to come back to a room that isn't destroyed.' She said and I rolled my eyes. 'Shouldn't I be telling _you_ that when I leave?' She grinned, 'Ye can, when ye leave.' I laughed and also gave her a hug. She ran to her parents and hugged them, whatever she said about them, I could see she really cared about them too. 'I'll be seeing ye around.' Nick's low voice resounded in my ears. I grinned up at him, 'Yeah, I'm afraid I'm not that easy to get rid of.' He smiled, I found he didn't do that often. Which made the smiles he gave me even more special. 'Who says I want to get rid of ye?' Then he walked towards his aunt and uncle, leaving me staring at his back thinking about what he meant.

My heart had actually stopped when he'd said it, and I loved the feeling, but on the other hand he was in the group. I sighed walking back to the main building alone. I had intended to go into town this weekend, maybe even up to Crowhaven road, to see what was so weird about it. Actually I had been planning to spy on them, to see if they really were into illegal activities and such, but I was scared. In a way I didn't want to know if they were. I had friends, great friends and I didn't want to lose them because of some stupid thing Sally had told me. I cursed softly and suddenly a bright idea came to mind.

I almost ran inside now, towards the phone and dialed Daniel's number. Daniel was the 'wiser' brother of the two, though Aiden would never admit to that. Aiden was more of a if-you-wanna-have-some-not-always-legal-fun kind of guy while Daniel was more serious. He picked up on the second ring sounding sleepy. 'Did I wake you?' I asked, suddenly feeling guilty at not even considering there was a time difference. He chuckled softly, 'I don't mind, what's wrong?' He already knew it was me, and he knew I only called when I needed something. 'I need advice…' I heard him sit up, 'On what?' the seriousness in his tone did me good, it made me believe he really could help. 'Let's just say I met a group of kids. They're really nice and all, but another girl told me they were dangerous, into illegal things and stuff, and well I'm just not sure what to do.' He cleared his throat for a moment, 'What kind of illegal stuff?' I shrugged, 'I don't know. She never said, just that they were dangerous.' He sighed and I could picture him sitting with his hand on his chin, like he always sat when he was thinking. 'What do ye want to do?'

'I want to go there and see for myself.' It was the truth, I wanted to know. He chuckled, 'Just like yer ma would've done.' There was a sadness in his tone, like there always was when he talked about his little sister, but I had to smile at that. 'So you're saying I should go?' He sighed again. 'If ye really want to know ye can do two things. Go there and spy, but then ye would be in the wrong yerself, or talk to one of yer friends. The ones in the group.' My face fell. 'But…I don't want to hurt their feelings by asking.' He chuckled again, 'And going there to spy would not hurt them when they find out, how?' I stuck my tongue out at the receiver, annoyed by the fact he was right. 'They wouldn't find out.' But it didn't even sound convincing to myself. 'Yer choice lass.' I sighed, 'I hate it when your right Dan.' He laughed freely now, 'Aye, ye got that from yer mom as well love.' I smiled at that, 'Say hi to Aiden for me! And tell him I'll call him tomorrow, so he doesn't get lonely.' The last thing I said mockingly, knowing Daniel would tell Aiden the exact same way. He chuckled again, 'Will do love, goodnight.' And he hung up.

I put the phone back in place, sighing once more. There goes the spy plan I'd had. Suddenly I saw the stupidity of the plan, and laughed at myself for even thinking of it. How was I ever going to spy on them on my own if I had no idea where Crowhaven road was, and how was I supposed to react when they would've found me sneaking around. That would probably hurt their feelings. So instead of this plan I was going to look for Sally, and other people in school, who would know something about them. That sounded better, and if they ever found out I had been asking around, I would think of some kind of reasonable explanation.

Nick POV

Time went by even slower than usual. I was getting really fed up with washing my car, which I had done three times already, but couldn't find anything else to do. When I was doing nothing my mind just wandered back to Emily, and I hated it. The only problem was that my mind didn't seem to want to listen to my feelings, which meant she was in there all the time. Yesterday evening I had gone to bed early, trying to think of other things than her. It seemed I was incapable of doing that and the harder I tried to force my mind away from her, the harder my mind retaliated with thoughts of her. Eventually I just gave up and let my mind wander on its own. That turned out to be the best solution I could think of, and I fell asleep within minutes, with her dominating my thoughts, and my dreams.

This morning I had actually woken up with a smile on my face, but that soon vanished when I figured my dream was impossible. There was no way she would like some rude, quiet guy who also was her roommate's nephew. That ruined my mood for the rest of the day, and my family noticed the effects firsthand.

At around 4 Deborah and I were asked to come to the beach, for a group meeting. I didn't think anything of it, because it was normal for us to meet up in the weekend discussing what our further plans would be to find the last member we needed for a full circle.

I sat on the rocks that were far enough way so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone, but close enough to still be able to hear them. 'Hello everyone, welcome.' Diana started officially. 'As everyone here knows we still lack one member in our circle.' She took a deep breath before continuing. 'Adam and I have a candidate in mind, we are just not sure yet.' Gasps came from different members of the group. 'Who?' Melanie asked, interested. 'Emily.' This resulted in even more gasps. 'Why do ye think she has the ability to be in our circle?' Deborah asked with narrowed eyes. 'Because,' She looked at Adam for a minute and took another deep breath. 'She has used it a few times already.'

Confused expressions came from everywhere, except for Chris and Doug who just sat silently. 'When?' someone asked, I couldn't be sure who it was. 'Chris, Doug..' She stated. The boys looked up at her and nodded. 'When she was getting a tour from Sally she kind of saved us from detention.' Chris said, 'It was so cool,' Doug interjected with a grin, which made Chris grin as well. 'She asked the girl we were…playing with if she really minded being bullied like this.' Now Chris started feeling uncomfortable under everyone's stares. 'But, well, it wasn't like a normal question. It was like she was…' he thought for a minute and Doug helped out. 'Demanding the girl to say no.' Chris nodded at his brother's comment and turned to the group again. 'It felt like she was using some kind of power over her. We don't think she knew she was doing it however.' The group contemplated this for a second, wondering if it might be true. 'It would also explain why she isn't afraid of us.' Adam added. It was true, most people's instincts told them to be careful around us, to have some sense of preservation of their lives. But Emily had just been happy around us, laughing and smiling along without ever feeling anything like it, or so it seemed.

'How are we going to find out for sure?' Laurel asked. A chuckle left Faye's mouth, 'Just leave that to me.' I felt my eyes widen and I was just about to interject when Diana did it for me. 'No Faye. I forbid you to even touch her! There is no way I will let you have your way with her to find out if she has the ability.' She calmed down a little, but still shot a few glares in Faye's direction. 'There has to be another way…' Most of the group's members nodded, agreeing with Diana. Emily had become their friend and they didn't want to see her hurt. Faye however was glaring at everyone and left early with Melanie and Suzan.

The remainder of the group discussed other ways of finding out if she really was able to be part of the circle, but soon gave up when they couldn't think of anything. Everyone went home now, Diana said something about her going to check up on Faye, but I wasn't really paying attention. My mind was with Emily right now, could she really be able to join us? If so, didn't that make my chances with her better? Or worse? I was frustrated witht the fact that I had no idea what the answer to that question was. If she was part of our group she would find out more about us, and that would good right? But then Adam would also have more chance with her, even though he had Diana.

The house had been quiet when Deborah and I returned. Our parents were already in bed and we decided to grab something to eat before going to bed. I normally wasn't really a talker, though Deborah was able to get some words out of me if she wanted to. She just seemed to want to ask something when the doorbell rang. We glanced at each other wondering who it was and both went to the door. The moment I saw Diana standing there, with a horrified look on her face, I knew something was really wrong.

'Come on we gotta go. I'll explain on the way.' she said. Deborah and I knew better than to question her and so we followed her to the car immediately. Deborah locked the door behind her, she had a worried look on her face, wondering what was wrong. Adam was waiting in the car, speeding off the moment we were in the car. I could see the grim face he had through the mirror and felt that whatever Diana was about to say, it wasn't good.

'What the hell is wrong!?' Deborah asked, sick of the grim silence that had fallen over the car. 'It's Faye.' Diana said and I felt like someone had grabbed a hold of my stomach and was twisting it. 'I went by Faye's after the meeting, I wanted to try to reason wth her. To make her see that whatever she wanted to do would be bad for us. But she was gone.' Deborah gasped and I clenched my fists until it hurt. 'I asked her mom where she went, she said that Faye and Melanie went back to school early, to take care of some things.' Adam hit the wheel with his fist. 'She's going to fucking hurt Emily.' He sounded frustrated with the fact, and I saw Diana shoot a worried sideways glance at him. I couldn't make out if she was worried about his anger, or that she was afraid of something else. I ignored that thought and started coming up with things to do when arriving at the school, how we would save her from Faye.

Emily POV

Saturday morning I had breakfast alone, which made me realize how much I actually missed the group. That's why after having breakfast I called Aiden. We talked some and after that I went to look for some company. I soon found some girls, but they just looked at me weird and walked away. This happened a few more times, and when I finally was giving up I noticed Sally and a few of her friends sitting at a table in the cafeteria. I walked up to them wondering what I was going to do if they would also ignore me.

'Hey,' I said, making them look up. 'Can I sit with you guys?' I asked them. The girls looked at each other for a second, then Sally smiled, one of her way-too-happy smiles. 'Sure.' I sat down, Sally kept looking at me. 'So you want to talk about them don't you?' I was impressed by her observational skills and had to smile. 'Yeah, can you tell me what you know?' She smiled back and nodded.

The things I found out weren't all too good. She and her friends had thousands of stories to tell, one even worse than the other. Stories about students suddenly disappearing after talking to some members of the group, about puppets that suddenly came to life, animals appearing in lockers and students getting hurt. I couldn't make sense of any of it, how could they do these things, but then Sally came with a word that still resounds in my head now, _witch. _

My mind kept repeating the word while I was making my way back to my room in the evening. Halfway down the hallway I suddenly saw Melanie. She smiled when she saw me, and came towards me. 'Hey Emily. I was waiting for you.' _Witch _'Really, what for?' I asked her with a faked smile. 'Diana and everyone is waiting for you in the science room. We all want to tell you something.' My whole body told me to run, to not trust her, but I did trust Diana so why should I run when Melanie was asked by Diana to get me. _Witch. _I ignored my mind and followed her to the science room.

She went in first, I followed. The moment I set foot in the room the door flew shut behind me. I jumped at the sound and heard my instincts telling me to run more urgently. I looked around the room but saw nobody, actually I saw nothing. The whole room was filled with a fog so thick I couldn't see anything that was more than a foot away. Melanie had disappeared in the fog, and that was the moment I knew I had made a mistake to trust her.

'Good evening Emily.' I heard Faye's voice echo through the room coming from every direction. 'What do you want?' I asked, with the most steadfast voice I could manage. She chuckled, 'I just want to confirm something.'

Out of nowhere 10 candles lit up in a circle around me. I had subconsciously set a few steps forward and was now standing in the middle of a circle of fire. 'What are you going to do?' I asked with a trembling voice. She laughed now, 'You'll see.' An eerie silence set over the room, and I had a feeling Faye was getting ready for whatever she was planning to do. 'Tell me, Emily. Have you ever stood in a witch's circle before?' I felt my eyes widen at the word that had been haunting me all day. Was she confirming what Sally and the others had been thinking? 'Nn..no.' I stuttered. Another scary chuckle suddenly came from my left. I looked for any sign of a figure in the mist, but I could see nothing. 'Well this will be interesting then.'

The candles flared suddenly. Three flames started morphing into something, someone. The moment they started resembling someone I fell to the ground in shock. My mom, dad and little brother all looked at me, angry. The only difference between my real family was that they didn't have flames as eyes, like these things. The three heads grew a body and then stepped down from the candle onto the floor, making their way towards me. 'L..l..leave me a..a..alone.' I stuttered, feeling the heat emitted by the bodies.

'Just use your power to make them go away.' Faye's voice said. I heard her but my brain didn't register the words. My brain was busy trying to make sense of what it saw, and trying to push something from my mind. I don't know how to describe it, but it felt like something was tugging on my memory. It felt like I had to remember something but my brain was trying to keep it locked out. It wore me out like hell, and I could almost feel my eyes droop. I had to pinch myself awake because I was pretty sure it wouldn't be smart to fall asleep in the presence of these things.

I tried to crawl away from the circle, to leave all this behind me, but I couldn't. The moment I tried to get out, the circle seemed to send a burst of energy in my direction that sent me back in.

'How could you have done this to us?' A voice sounding like crackling firewood said. I spun around and looked straight at my mother's figure asking me this. 'W..w..what?' I asked her. 'How could you leave us there?' My father's figure added in the same voice. 'How could you kill us like that?' The little figure finished. 'What are you talking about?' I asked them, desperate to get away from them. They didn't answer however. Instead they started repeating the questions, over and over again, while still coming closer. The heat became worse and worse, and the questions were overloading my brain, I had to act quickly. I thought I had a brilliant idea and ran to one side of the circle, knocking over a candle, trying to get away from the noise.

Suddenly a chilling scream made my ears ring. It was my little brother's cry, and it hurt my ears so badly I fell to the ground clutching them, trying to block out the sound. The candle I had knocked over hadn't helped. From the corner of my eye I saw the candle flame starting to move, forming a complete circle around me. The flames were as high as the ceiling and the heat was unbearable.

I curled myself into a ball, trying to block the ongoing scream that was making my ears feel like exploding. I heard distant noises, but couldn't register what they were or where they were coming from. The scream just went on and on, and eventually I couldn't take it anymore. 'Shut up!' I screamed and then everything went black.

Nick POV

The moment we arrived all of us practically jumped out of the car. We ran towards the building ignoring anyone who tried to stop us from running. For once people being afraid of us was a good thing, because that mostly stopped from trying to stop us. We didn't know exactly where they were, but Diana said she saw some kind of trail of power coming from the hallway. She followed it and we followed her.

We burst through the doors and stopped dead in the door opening. Faye and Melanie had moved all the tables to the other side of the room, which left an open space for a circle. We didn't see what we expected though, Faye was standing next to Melanie they were staring at what was happening in front of them with wide eyes. I guessed they'd made a circle of candles, like Diana always did, but it wasn't just candles anymore. There was a circle of fire, the flames reaching as high as the ceiling, which we couldn't see through. 'Faye what the hell is..' Diana was cut off by an ear piercing scream. All of us, including Faye and Melanie, were trying to shut out the noise with our hands pressed against our ears. I tried to see through the flames, to even catch a glimpse of Emily, but I couldn't. 'Emily!' I yelled, but I couldn't even hear myself over the chilling, inhuman scream so she woudln't have heard me either.

Then just as sudden as the scream had started, it stoped. I looked up and was at Emily's side the moment I saw her lying on the floor. She was curled into a ball, but didn't move. 'Emily,' I said, feeling scared. 'Ems, are you ok?' Adam said the moment he was at her other side. She didn't react. I felt weird at the sound of her nickname, almost angry even. But I had no time to think about it, or react, and so I just focused on the unconscious girl in front of me. She was still breathing, and I couldn't find any injuries. When I was convinced she was alright I jumped up and walked straight towards Faye. 'What the fuck do ye think ye were doing?' I asked her furiously. Her eyes widened at my outburst, and I had to admit it was really uncommon for me to become angry at anyone, let alone furious, but right now I just couldn't stop myself. 'We told ye that ye couldn't do whatever ye wanted this time! SO WHY THE FUCK DID YE?' I was yelling now, and felt like launching myself at her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. 'Nick, that's enough.' Deborah said in a low voice. She knew that if I didn't calm down right now I would hurt Faye, and so she kept the hand on my shoulder. I took a step back, knowing I had to listen to Deborah and started pacing to calm myself. The fact that Adam was still leaning over Emily didn't really help.

'Faye, can you tell us what happened?' It was eerily quiet now, except for our breathing. Diana looked at Faye expectantly. Faye took a deep breath and stared at the circle that had been scorched into the floor. The candles were scattered all over the floor, the ceiling however did not show any sign of what had just happened. 'It was just a normal spell. You know, the one that shows you your worst nightmare.' Diana nodded at this, trying to keep herself from glaring. I listened intently, wanting to know what had happened, but did not stop pacing. 'We couldn't see what happened, because the spell only works on the person it's performed on. However we did see Emily fall backwards and stating to try and get away from whatever she was seeing, so we figured it was working.' Melanie came to her side, 'She tried to get out of the circle, but was thrown back in. But then something went wrong.' Melanie and Faye glanced at each other, 'What?' Diana asked. Faye swallowed again, 'She started hearing things.' Diana fell silent for a moment, and I couldn't figure out what was going on.

'How do you know?' I asked Faye and Melanie, I was feeling a bit more calm, calm enough to talk normally that is. 'I mean, you couldn't see what she was seeing right, or hear for that matter?' Melanie and Faye shot another glance at each other. 'She wasn't supposed to be hearing anything.' Melanie finally said. 'The spell only works for imagery. She should see, not hear.' Faye breathed out heavily, 'And as for the 'how' we saw she was hearing things, because your right, we couldn't hear anything, was that she was clamping her ears shut, trying to drown out the sounds.'

'At that moment we knew something was wrong, but we couldn't do anything about it. We tried to get the circle undone, but we couldn't. She started crawling to the side, trying to knock over a candle and..' Melanie stepped in, getting as frustrated as Faye was. 'She wasn't supposed to be able to break the circle, no one is supposed to be able to do that. But she was able to knock over a candle.' Diana gasped at this. 'The flame from the candle started tracing the circle, and then the flames suddenly flared and reached the ceiling.' Faye nodded, 'And that's when we completely panicked, and when you guys came in.'

Diana was speechless, but I had another question. 'But if we aren't supposed to hear things, how did we hear the scream?' All three of them stared at me with wide eyes. They hadn't thought of that yet, but now that I'd said it they noticed it as well. Diana shook her head, 'I have no idea.'

**_Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think, and if there's anything that you believe is not right, also let me know!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the secret cirlce series or books**_

_**Author's note: Here is the 5th chapter! Seriously I am in love with Nick! I can't wait to write about them being together, but that will have to wait for a while. First let's get the rest done. I hope you like it and want to thank you for reading my story!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Love,**_

_**EvilGirlLovesWriting**_

Chapter 5

Emily POV

The first thing I noticed was that it was dark. I could see nothing but darkness all around me. It wasn't scary, just really annoying. I started scavenging through my mind, trying to remember what had happened.

_Emily_

My head snapped up, but I still couldn't see a thing. Someone just called my name right? Or was I actually going crazy?

_Emily wake up_

I wanted to tell the voice I was already awake, but I couldn't. My mouth would open but no sound would come out.

_Ems please!_

What the hell? The voice sounded frustrated and it used my nickname. I searched through my mind again and came up with a name that I could link to the voice. _Adam. _With that everything returned to me. It felt like I was being crushed by my memories and I couldn't breath for some time. Eventually the memories stopped flooding back and I was left feeling nauseous and dizzy.

_Emily, please wake up!_

It was another voice this time and I knew exactly who it was. The frustration I heard in this voice made my heart stutter and pick up in double pace. I tried to move my arms but I still couldn't. It felt like they were filled with concrete and too heavy to raise.

_I beg of you Emily, please open your eyes_

My eyes shot open and I closed them instantly. The light from the window hurt my eyes. I tried to open them again, more slowly this time and when my eyes finally adjusted I recognized Nick hanging over me. The last few words had sounded so close, and now I knew why. He had been hanging over me and whispering in my ear.

He caught himself still hanging over me and retreated quickly. 'Ye're awake.' He just said. I looked around the room once more, taking in everything. I was in my bed and only Nick and Adam were there. Adam was sitting in a chair next to my bed, sleeping. Nick had been hanging over me before, but now was standing by Deborah's bed and looking at me. I tried to say something but ended up having to clear my throat before something would come out. 'How long was I asleep?' I wasn't sure if that is what I could call it, but it was the only thing I could think of.

He sat down on Deborah's bed, 'all night and half of the morning.' I nodded and took a deep breath. My chest hurt while I was breathing, but I had to get some air inside. 'Nice to see you again.' I said with a half smile. This made him smile and shake his head in amazement, 'Aye, good to see ye as well.' Man had I missed that accent of his. I caught myself staring at him and looked away quickly, what the hell was I doing?

I shook my head a few times when I heard a grunt from my left. Adam was waking up. He looked up and his eyes grew wide when he saw me. He jumped up, knocking over the chair he had been sitting on. 'You're awake!' He practically yelled. I grinned, 'No shit Sherlock!' I said. He didn't respond however but instead ran out of the room. I frowned and looked at Nick questioningly. He just shrugged, 'Probably telling everyone ye're awake.' He didn't sound too happy, but I wasn't sure what he wasn't happy about.

It took the rest about 2 minutes to get here and ask me hundreds of questions at the same time. 'Quiet guys!' Nick yelled above everyone. I thanked Nick when everyone was quiet. 'Now please, not all at once.'

I noticed that Faye and Melanie also had come, but were keeping a safe distance from me. I didn't look at them directly, not sure what I would do or say to them. 'What can you remember from last night?' Diana asked me. She had taken a seat next to me on my bed. The rest took some other place in the room to sit down. 'Everything.' I said without hesitating. I was sick of all the secrets they were keeping from me, I wanted to know what was going on. 'Can you please explain?'

Nick POV

I hated Conant for sitting so freaking close to her. He had been sitting in the chair next to her bed since yesterday evening now and I was getting sick of it. Diana hadn't commented but I could see she was also wondering why. Both of us hadn't left the room since yesterday and it took great self control not to hit Conant, but I was managing. Eventually he fell asleep and I instantly felt better. I walked to the side of her bed and looked down at Emily.

She was beautiful. Her hair was spread out on her pillow and shone in the bright light from the window. Her face was smooth and her lips were slightly parted. Before I realized it I was leaning over her my lips just inches away from hers. When I realized what I was doing however I didn't move away immediately. Instead I placed my lips by her ear and begged her to wake up. I hadn't expected it to work, so when I leaned back and suddenly saw her eyes open, let's just say it surprised me.

'Ye're awake.' I said. It was probably the stupidest thing I could've said but she smiled so it was alright, at least I tried to convince myself of that. She asked me a few questions and I answered automatically. The truth was I was actually staring at her. She was even more beautiful like this, awake with her bright eyes looking in my direction.

When Conant woke up I cursed him softly. Why did he have to see this sight as well, I hated that. 'You're awake!' he almost shouted after jumping up and knocking over his chair. 'No shit, Sherlock!' she said, which made me smile. It felt good that she had made fun of him and not of me when I'd said it. Too bad Conant wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, instead he ran out to get the rest.

When they arrived I didn't move from my spot by Deborah's bed. They started asking questions all at once and I could see they were overwhelming Emily, so I stopped them. She thanked me with a smile and then Diana finally asked her the question we all wanted an answer to. What did she remember.

'Everything.' She simply stated. I don't know if anyone else noticed that she had her eyes slightly narrowed, but I guess no one was really paying attention to her facial expression. More so to the question she asked next. 'Can you please explain?'

It was amazing how she reacted to the things we told her. Diana had started explaining what they were and what they did. They had all discussed what to tell her if she remembered everything, and we came to the conclusion it would be best to tell her everything, so that's what we did.

She didn't even blink at the word _witches, _instead she just nodded and gestured for Diana to continue. After everything was explained we sat in silence for some time.

'So… can I join the circle?' That question surprised us all. We had expected for her to laugh because she thought we were playing her, to roll her eyes because she didn't believe us or even to run because she was scared of us. We never expected her to ask if she could join the circle.

'Ye want to?' Deborah asked after a few silent minutes. She grinned at Deborah, 'Well it sounds kinda cool.' Deborah laughed at this and relaxed completely now. She had been scared before to how Emily would react, this was the best reaction all of us could've expected so she felt relaxed again.

Diana looked around the group of people, trying to figure out what her answer should be. None of us knew however. I would love for her to join us, and I knew most of the circle wouldn't mind, but we still didn't know if she had the power. 'We don't know if you can.' Diana said. Emily cocked her head to the side, 'Why not?'

'It's not sure you have the power.' Faye said. It was the first time she had spoken, but Emily didn't seem to mind, which was even more amazing than her reaction to us. Faye had done everything that had happened yesterday, so why wasn't she mad at her? I didn't understand, no one did, not even Faye.

Emily nodded, 'Is there a way to find out?' Faye looked away this time, but Diana nodded. 'Yeah there is. But it might take a few days to prepare.' Emily shrugged and smiled, 'That's fine, I can wait.'

She asked a few more questions about what had happened, and what a full circle meant, that kind of stuff. I stopped listening to the conversation after a few minutes, just looking at her and trying to find some sign of fear for us. Not that I wanted to find it, I just couldn't believe she wouldn't feel any. However I couldn't find any indication of fear. I did notice the way she glanced at me a few times and smiled whenever she found me looking at her. Her smile made my heart stop a few times and if no one had been there to witness it, I would've grinned widely.

Emily POV:

When everyone finally had left it was already evening. Deborah took place on her bed and was grinning at me. 'What?' I asked her with a smile. 'I'm just happy ye aren't scared of us.' I nodded. 'I was. Before last night.' Deborah frowned.

'Sally had told me a few things about you guys, remember? Well when you were gone I started asking some more questions. I mean you guys are so freaking secretive and stuff, I didn't even know why you all formed a group.' I was looking out of the window while continuing. 'She called youwitches and that word spooked through my head. I was scared of it.' I shrugged. 'It's kind of funny how, after experiencing your power, I'm not scared anymore.' I laughed at the absurdity of what I'd just said. Deborah was still confused, 'Do ye know how come ye aren't scared anymore?'

I took a deep breath and shrugged again. 'The power, it felt…. Familiar in a way. At the time I didn't realize it, but now I do. It felt safe in a way.' Deborah was grinning fully now. 'I bet ye'll be joining our circle soon then.' She said and winked.

Diana was right, it took her a few days to get everything ready. I was patient however. The next few days were normal. School was normal, lunch was normal, everything was normal. Well as normal as it can be when you know the people you're sitting with are witches. In a way I felt happy, finally I knew what they were and why they were separated from the rest. It was kind of strange I didn't mind them being witches as much as I would've minded them thinking they were better than the rest. I smiled at that thought while making my way to the lunch room.

Sally had noticed I was still hanging out with them, and was fully ignoring me now. Not that I really minded, I still thought she wasn't nice, but she had been the one to talk to me when no one else did. I shook that thought away, no way I was going to let her ruin my mood. When I entered the room everyone greeted me. The girls said hi, Sean just looked up, which was a lot for him. Adam grinned and greeted me and the twin brothers actually jumped up and hugged me. But the greeting I was most happy with was Nick's, even though it was just a nod I could see the smile behind his eyes, which was enough for me.

I noticed Diana wasn't there, but that mystery was soon solved when she came running inside holding a book in her right hand. 'Emily!' she almost yelled when she saw me. 'I have everything! We can perform the ritual tonight!' She was jumping up and down holding my hand, excited. Suddenly she stopped, 'If you want to that is…' I grinned at her and rolled my eyes, 'Of course I do!' She grinned again and pulled me in for a hug and squealed. I never had seen her this happy and was flattered she was this happy just for me.

The rest of the day flew by because of what would happen tonight. Deborah and I tried to fill the time in our dorm while waiting for someone to get us. We were both excited and couldn't find anything else to do but just talk, so that's what we did. We both jumped at the sound of knocking on the door and had to laugh because of it.

Adam was waiting on the other side, 'You ready?' He asked with a grin. I just nodded. He took my arm and pulled me along beside him. I felt a bit uncomfortable, but couldn't quite figure out why. When we arrived at Diana's room however the feeling went away. Diana hugged me again when she saw me and pulled me inside. Everyone was there, though Faye, Melanie and Sean stayed a bit at the back.

'Ok, wear this.' Laurel told me and gave me a dark red robe. It was beautiful with all sorts of emerald stones in lines on it. I got changed in the bathroom and let my hair hang loose like I had been instructed. I felt a bit self conscious because the robe showed a lot of skin, but soon recovered when Diana started talking to me again.

Nick POV

The moment she got out of the bathroom I just had to stare. She was beautiful. I soon found I wasn't the only one that was staring at her. All the guys were, but the one I hated the most was Conant. 'Just fucking stick with yer girlfriend Conant.' I whispered, too soft for anyone to hear.

Diana showed Emily how to sit and put four little stone pots in front of her. I knew one would be empty, _air._ One would have water in it, _water. _One would have sand, _earth. _And finally the last one would have a candle,_ fire. _Her reaction to the four elements would tell us if she had the power or not.

Emily POV

'Just relax now and look at the things in front of you.' I did focusing on the four stone pots. 'Now, do you feel a certain attraction to one?' I wanted to look at Diana skeptically, but stopped myself. This wasn't a joke, everything she would be asking of me now would make me be able to join the circle or not. And I wanted to join. Not because of the 'hidden power' everyone seems to think it might unlock, but because I could be close to my friends.

So I focused. After a while I wanted to tell Diana I didn't feel anything, which would mean I probably couldn't join, but then suddenly a movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. The pot with the candle in it, I noticed. The candle flame flickered. I wanted to look away, scared of what I might be reminded of. The last time I had candles surrounding me wasn't the best day of my life. The problem as however that I couldn't look away. It was as if the candle wouldn't let go of me. The memories slowly started seeping in, as if they were in my blood stream spreading through me. I could feel them but not see them. I had no idea what the memories contained, I just had the distinct feeling that I didn't want to know.

_Leave me alone! _I thought towards the memories. It felt like they were slowing down but then they returned their usual pace. I had to act quick, but I had no idea what I could do. The candle still had my attention and I couldn't even move. _Extinguish the flame. _The voice came out of nowhere and if I could've I would've fell backwards. Extinguish the flame? How? I couldn't move. Then something Diana had said once before came to mind, _Some of us are able to wield certain elements. _She had told me when I asked why Faye had used a circle of flames. Diana had told her that Faye was able to wield fire, at least to an extent. Well let's hope for the best then, I thought and focused on the flame even more.

I had no idea how I was supposed to do this. Was I supposed to send thoughts or something? I had no clue. But the memories that were creeping closer to my mind, where they would've unfolded made me just try. I didn't understand it. I didn't get how the memories could possibly be going through my bloodstream, I just knew they were and I knew I had to stop them.

I focused and thought of words, images actually anything that might help me to kill this flame. The memories needed only a few more seconds to reach my brain. Then I suddenly closed my eyes. It wasn't a gesture I had wanted to do, I hadn't even been able to before, but I did it anyway.

Flame rich, flame poor,

I come knocking at your door,

Please let me in so I can see,

That without you there is no me.

The verse just came to mind, and my body muttered it on its own. The next thing I saw when I opened my eyes were flames, all around me. However I didn't panic, instead I focused on dying them out.

Suddenly I was back in the room with everyone. I glanced at the flame first, it was out. Then I looked at Diana who was staring at me, her mouth hanging open. A movement on my left caught my eye. Deborah had jumped off her chair and was grinning, 'Told ye ye'd be joining us.' She said with a wink and then hugged me. The rest of the group also hugged me, even Faye and Sean. When Nick came closer I felt my heart stutter for a moment, then pick up it's pace in double. 'Good job Emily, ye were great.' He whispered in my ear, which made me shiver pleasantly.

I grinned at everyone. Finally I knew for sure I had the power. I was a witch! And most important of all, I would be joining the circle!

How was I supposed to know that me joining the circle would bring so many problems?

_**I hope you liked it. Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: So finally the next chapter of the secret circle. I am so sorry it took such a long time, I was just really busy with a lot of things and other stories. Chapter 7 will be posted tonight as well though, so you have two chapters in one night. I hope you like both chapters, I really do. I'm kind of thinking of how to continue the romance part, but have a fairly good idea what that will be in the next chapters (After 7). I'm motivated to write this story again, so that will be my way of spending the car ride to the beach tomorrow, haha.**_

_**I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think. If you don't like me, tell me why please.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Love,**_

_**EvilGirlLovesWriting**_

Chapter 6 Sleep over

'So no illegal activities?' Daniel asked me through the phone.

'Ye got to promise love.' Aiden added.

They had the phone on speaker and I loved to be able to talk to the both of them at once. I haven't been able to in several weeks, and that made me feel kind of lonely. I was used to talking to them every day, it was strange not to.

'As if you never did those things.' I told them accusingly. I could picture them sharing a glance now. Daniel and Aiden were troublemakers, they always have been. My bedtime stories consisted of things they did when they were young, mostly together with my mother. I loved those stories, mostly because they reminded me of my mother but in a not all too painful way. But hearing what Aiden and Daniel did when they were kids, from breaking into a graveyard at night to using fireworks to scare the neighborhood dogs, just always seemed to make laugh.

'She is right Dan.' I heard Aiden mutter. 'Aye, but she doesn't have to know.' Daniel countered.

I laughed. 'Guys, it's on speaker.'

They both cursed which made me laugh again.

'I promise I won't go to jail for the things I do.' I told them.

'That sounds like you have no intention of doing strictly legal stuff...' Daniel noted.

'I don't. The funny thing is that you can't tell me off because you guys have done the exact same thing.'

I wasn't sure what was going to happen, so I couldn't promise them I wouldn't do anything illegal. I didn't want to lie to them so I thought this was better.

Aiden sighed. 'Ye're right lass. Just promise us one thing, be safe. We can't lose ye.'

I smiled sadly, thinking of my mother. They'd lost her and the only reason they tried to act strong was me. I was pretty sure that if they lost me, they would lose it themselves. That was one of the few reasons I tried not to do all too dangerous things. I guess right now, choosing to join the circle, wasn't the safest thing, but for once I didn't care.

'You won't lose me. Promise.'

I looked at my watch, time to go. Diana's father would soon arrive to pick us up.

'I gotta go now. I'll talk to you soon! Love ye.' I said.

'Love ye too! Bye.' They said simultaneously and then I put the phone down.

I ran down the hallway, excited as hell. Whatever was going to happen tonight, I didn't care. I was going to join the circle and that made adrenaline rush through my veins. I threw the door to my room open and saw Deborah sitting on her bed, waiting for me. 'Ready?' She grinned. I nodded, 'Let's get out of here.'

School wasn't bad and all, but if you don't go someplace else every few weeks, you could just go crazy.

After grabbing my bag we walked to the front of the school together. Friday, a day to go home, I thought happily. Not my home, Diana's, but still. We would be having a sleep over. Me, Laurel, Diana, Suzan, Melanie, Faye and Deborah. It would also be my initiation night, so that was even more exciting. Plus party afterwards, swimming party to be precise. There supposedly was a beach near their houses so we could swim over there. I had thought hard about what swimsuit I would bring with me, not that I had much choice. I actually only had two bikinis, one red with white and the other blue and light blue. Both of them I had bought with a friend back home, my uncles never went shopping with me. They were allergic, or so they said every time I asked them. They would however bring me to the mall, and pick me back up. I really did miss them, damn.

Soon though thoughts of Nick without a shirt on, if he would go swimming that is, distracted me. It was strange how this boy had captivated me, but I couldn't say I minded. It was a strange feeling really. Maybe, if I joined the club, we might get closer. Yeah dream on, I thought to myself with an eye roll. The thoughts returned however, the moment I saw him. We stopped in front of the parking lot, no parents yet. I stood next to Nick who leaned in a bit, 'Ye ready for this?' He asked. I looked him in the eye, feeling like I could get lost in those beautiful brown eyes.

'I am.' I told him with a grin. He grinned back at me. 'Good.'

I was on the verge of jumping up and down, that's how excited I was. I can't remember when the last time was that I wanted to just squeal, maybe I'd never wanted it before. I wanted to join bad, and not just for the magic and other witch stuff. I wanted to join because I would be closer to my friends, closer to Nick, however stupid that reason might be, and closer to being actually happy. I've been acting happy for so long, just to make sure the remainder of my family thought I was fine. I didn't want to worry them. Right now though, the chance to actually not having to act, sounded like heaven. I just really hoped that it would work out like that.

I sighed and wanted to say something to Nick, but Diana's father chose exactly that moment to arrive. When he got out I could immediately see the resemblance. A resemblance I never really had with my family, which I'm glad of in a way. Otherwise I'd be reminded of them every time I looked into a mirror. Mr. Meade looked pretty good for his age. He had the same green eyes as Diana had, his hair was dark however so I guessed she got her hair color from her mother. He introduced himself and I did the same.

'It's always good to meet new friends of Diana's.' He said with a kind smile. I shared a glance with Diana who looked like she could die from shame. I winked at her but my attention was back at her father when he took my bag and put it in the trunk. Diana and I both got in the back seat and I looked at Nick, who was talking to Deborah, one last time before leaving.

Deborah had told me that none of their parents knew they were practicing magic. I asked her if it was hereditary and she had nodded.

'They have done it themselves, or so some of our grandparents say. They swore never to practice magic again though, after an accidental fire that killed several members of the old circle, so our circle's parents.'

I had looked shocked at that and she looked sad.

'Some of us only have one parent left, some have none left. Nick's parents both died in that fire.' She cringed at what I guessed was a memory. I took her hand and squeezed it, she smiled at me softly. She might look tough from the outside, but behind that was a girl like any other.

'Sometimes I hate my parents for both being alive. Normally only one parent would go of a family, but they had sent Nick's parents instead. I want to blame them, but Nick doesn't seem to so how could I?' She sighed. 'Other times I am just happy they're both still here.'

She smiled sadly and I nodded, keeping quiet because I guessed that that would be what she needed right now. I thought of Nick and understood why he was so cold towards everyone, why would he be happy if he was a part of something that had killed his parents? I didn't even understand why he had joined.

I sighed and Diana looked up at me with curiosity in her eyes. I smiled at her, 'So tell me about you and Adam.' I told her. A look crossed her face I didn't recognize, but it had gone fast enough that I was wondering if I had really seen it.

'He's great.' She started with a loving look in her eyes. 'I met him when we were kids and we've been together forever. He's so sweet and caring. I just really love him.' She didn't seem at all weirded out by the fact her father was in the car too. Not that he was listening in, he seemed to be on the phone, but still.

'That's great. You guys look perfect together.' I told her. She smiled happily, 'Thank you.'

'So do you have a boyfriend?' She asked me.

I chuckled and shook my head, 'Let's just say that bringing home a boyfriend to two overprotective twin uncles is not smart.' I joked. 'But no,' I quickly continued. 'I haven't had a real boyfriend, like ever. Not a lot of guys dig the broken chick thing.' I made a joke out of it but I saw in her eyes she understood.

The death of my family had left a hole in my heart and guys didn't like that. I guess that might be a reason to be scared of Nick, really scared. Especially considering the way he made me feel. I could imagine myself kissing him though, his strong arms wrapping themselves around me. I shook my head to get the image out, however much I liked to fantasize about it, not right now. Diana misunderstood the shaking of my head and grabbed a hold on my hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

'You'll find someone you love some time Emily. I'm sure of it.' I smiled at her and thanked her. She grinned and leaned back.

'And otherwise we can always create a love potion.' she said with a wink. I noticed her dad glancing back at us at the mention of a potion but when Diana continued with a list of bogus ingredients he focused back on the road. I sent Diana a warning glance but she just laughed, which made me join in. I hadn't been introduced to the magic thing all that much, and I hadn't really experienced any good things with it, but somehow I knew it would feel great to use.

'We're here ladies.' Mr. Meade said. I looked around to see a normal looking neighborhood, what was so different about Crowhaven Road? I thought to myself. Except for the fact it was situated on a cliff and there was a beach in sight, it was like any other neighborhood. Actually it looked even better with the beach this close.

We got out of the car at house number one and Diana quickly skipped to my side. 'Welcome to my house.' She said with a grin. 'Hope you'll like it here.' I smiled back. 'I'm sure I will.'

The first thing I did was throw my sleepover bag on my mattress, which was in Diana's room. When I got back downstairs Laurel and Suzan were already there. They both smiled and greeted me with a hug. I felt like I was a part of the group already, and maybe I was.

Diana had told me her dad would go out tonight and he wouldn't be back until tomorrow, so that's where I guessed he was when I didn't see him around. Diana had told me it was a good thing he was gone, it meant we didn't have to sneak out. I had smiled at that, not seeing Diana as a girl who would sneak out. Then again, she didn't look much like a witch either so I guess appearances didn't matter.

Melanie was next to arrive, and we started making cupcakes in the kitchen. Melanie had been quite uncomfortable around me at first, ever since the incident at school, but considering I acted normal around her she started to do the same. Now we were throwing frosting at each other like longtime friends.

Suddenly Deborah came barging in, an annoyed look on her face. 'Whatsup?' I asked her. She flopped down on the kitchen chair like she owned the place, Diana didn't seem to mind though. I sat down next to her and waited for an answer. Suzan, Laurel, Melanie and Diana weren't listening, I guessed they were used to Deborah being annoyed. I'd learned a lot of things annoyed her, but mostly I'd know what had annoyed her and right now I didn't know so I asked. Call me curious, I am.

'My parents cancelled their night out. Which pisses me off.'

I cursed softly, agreeing. The reason I was staying with Diana today was because Deborah's parents had not wanted someone to stay at their house without adult supervision. Now they would be home anyway. Don't get me wrong, I like Diana, but Deborah, being my roommate and all, was just a bit of a better friend than she was. We were closer I guess.

'I got something that'll lift your spirits.' I told her, hopping off the kitchen chair and making my way to the counter where the rest was busy with the salad.

'Guys, where's her cupcake at?' Deborah stood next to me now, making a face at the pink frosting on the cupcakes that were stacked together. When Laurel took the hidden cupcake from the counter and showed her though, her eyes widened. It took her about a second to burst out in laughter at the failed skull on her personal cupcake. The head was too big and the jaw too small, but you could see it was meant to be a skull.

'Sorry, some of us have don't have any artistic skills.' Melanie said mockingly at Suzan who had drawn it, convinced she would be able to.

'My artistic skills are great,' she defended herself. 'Skulls just aren't my area of expertise.'

'What is your area of expertise then?' I asked her genuinely curious.

'Fashion.' She said, suddenly a bit shy.

'Cool,' I told her.

'What kind? Like dresses or rather just casual clothes?'

She shrugged, 'A lot of different things.'

'Go get that sketchbook out of your bag Suz.' Melanie said. 'You can show her.'

Suzan blushed but after a smile from me she was encouraged enough to head to her bag and take it out. Deborah had decided to help out with the salad, leaving the cupcake for later tonight.

Suzan and I took place at the kitchen table as she showed me her drawings. She wasn't just good, she was great. The dresses she had drawn were magnificent and she had some real cool ideas.

'You're amazing!' I told her. Which made her blush again. Her lips were stretched into a smile the rest of the evening though, compliments did that to people.

Faye arrived while we were eating the salad. When we finished she proposed to order a pizza. We agreed, ordering a large pepperoni pizza at the local pizza store.

While we were waiting for the pizza to arrive Faye changed into a red satin night dress that barely covered her ass. She opened the door like that, leaving the poor delivery boy speechless and staring. She made sure to sway her hips while walking away to get her wallet and returned with a five dollar tip. Taking over the pizza she winked at the kid and then shut the door in his face. We were all huddled by the window, watching him staring at the closed door a while before finally turning around and walking back to his car.

We watched him sit, still flushed and Faye chuckled evilly.

'Watch this.' She said with a smile as she snipped her fingers. The stack of bills turned into a whole bunch of small spiders, the guy completely panicked and I could've sworn I heard him scream like a girl. He looked at us and sped off with an absolutely terrified face, leaving us rolling on the floor and laughing.

Well most of us. Diana didn't look all too happy and I knew why. I felt bad for the kid too, actually I was pretty sure I'd feel guilty about laughing later, but right now I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. I've never really been a person to make fun of people, but that doesn't mean I can't laugh at them. Diana never seemed to complain though and we ate pizza together, laughing at the jokes we made.

It was more fun than I had had in a long time, I loved it. I've had friends before, a lot of them, and I loved them. But this group, these girls, they were the friends you will only meet once in your life. Friends you know you'll love forever. Even Faye was a part of this group, part of the forever. And I was positive that after tonight's initiation, we would all be connected. I couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: Chapter 7 for everyone. It contains some things from the book, I kinda needed that for the ritual, sorry. Let me know what you think by reviewing please! I'm continueing the next chapter right now and tomorrow! (I have to leave my laptop in the living room... :/)**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Love,**_

_**EvilGirlLovesWriting**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the book.**_

Chapter 7

The rhythmic roar of the waves reached my ear, they weren't calming at all though. The sand that crumbled under my feet didn't feel soft. The slight breeze wasn't cooling either. It smelled like salt and fish, which was a mix that was making me feel sick. I never liked the smell, or taste, of fish. My nose wrinkled at the smell but I didn't dare complain. I'd been instructed to stay still and silent, to follow the orders given. So that was what I would do.

The moon was pure white and had only just risen. It formed a crescent over the ocean and gave my skin an unnatural silver color.

I was wearing jeans and a tank top, the exact same outfit I had worn all day. They had told me I didn't have to change, but right now I regretted not changing. Diana was wearing a thin white shift that left her arms bare. Clasped around one upper arm was a wide cuff of silver with strange engraving on it. On her forehead was a sort of diadem with a crescent moon, the horns pointing upward. Her long hair, hanging loose beneath it, seemed to be woven of moonlight. Her shift was slit all the way up to the hip on one side. There was something that looked a lot like a garter made of green suede and lined with blue silk underneath it. It had a silver buckle which reflected in the moonlight. In her hands, she was holding a dagger.

I couldn't look away from the thing. I trusted Diana, but still, someone with a dagger does not make you feel safe. I had no idea what to do now and was slowly starting to freak at the sight of the dagger.

'Turn around,' someone instructed.

I was so fixated on the dagger that it took my brain a few seconds to register what was said. I couldn't make out who had said it, but did it anyway, it's not like I really had a choice.

The first thing I noticed was the unfinished circle someone had drawn in the sand. There were candles surrounding both the inside and outside of the circle. They reminded me of what had happened at school and I had to swallow the lump that formed in my throat. The breeze was playing with the candles, making them flicker. I wondered if they had had to relight some of them already, but the thought passed quickly as I saw everyone standing inside of the circle.

Faye was wearing a black dress that showed just a bit too much skin. I could see Sean stare at her and couldn't blame him, I mean he was a teenage boy and she was, what guys would surely call, hot.

The Henderson brother both were wearing their swimming trunks and a light blue shirt on it. They were the ones who made me feel the most comfortable really.

Adam was wearing black pants and leather jacket over a white shirt. He smiled at me, his eyes trying to comfort me. It didn't exactly work. Nick was looking at me as well, he wasn't smiling though. He had more of a frown on his face, his eyes looked worried. That made my stomach clench.

He was wearing all black, pants and shirt. Laurel, Suzan, Melissa and Deborah were wearing the same clothes they wore today, which made me feel just a bit less bad for not changing. Diana stepped inside the circle first, gesturing for me to stay where I was. She stood in front of the group and took her time looking every one of them in the eye.

'Who challenges her?'

What? Challenge? Challenge for what? I had no idea what was going on and that didn't help my nerves at all. Faye smiled at me, an evil smile. That was the only way to describe it. She even had the wicked twinkle in her eyes all those cartoon characters have. She was about to speak when suddenly another voice spoke up. Everyone's head turned towards Deborah, their eyes widened and Faye's mouth was actually hanging open. I would've laughed if I hadn't been instructed not to make a sound.

'What?' Faye sneered at Deborah. Deborah didn't look away from me though, 'I do.' She repeated. 'I challenge her.' Diana nodded once, having recovered from the surprise.

I felt comforted for one small second, Deborah wouldn't hurt me. When she took the dagger from Diana though and held it to my throat next, I started doubting that same thought. I didn't move, feeling the cold metal against my skin. Not that I could have if I wanted to, I felt like my feet were glued to the ground. Fear was starting to creep up on me, I tried however to appear strong and unfazed. I think I did a pretty good job because Deborah's eyes were filled with respect towards me right now. All other emotions were hidden behind those earnest COLOR eyes that seemed to be able to penetrate my soul right now.

'I challenge you.' She said, her voice emotionless. 'I have only one question for you, think carefully before you answer.' I wanted to nod but was able to stop myself right on time, that would've probably drawn blood. 'Is there fear in your heart?'

I felt a lot, my heart was swelling with all kinds of feelings, including fear. But when I let my eyes wander to the rest of the group. I met the eyes of every one of them, looking at me with what looked a lot like fear themselves. Fear of me running off? One pair of eyes though showed something else. Faye looked like she was pissed. Suddenly it hit me. I looked back at Deborah who was still waiting for an answer. She noticed my expression had changed and smiled wrily. Yes, I knew she wouldn't hurt me. If she hadn't stepped forward, Faye would have. And something told me that would not have been fun, at all. She was doing this for me, not because she wanted to.

'There is no fear.' I told her, sounding more confident than I felt.

A small smile flashed on Deborah's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. She stepped back and gestured for me to step into the circle. Diana took the dagger from Deborah and closed the circle behind me.

I never thought a small gesture like that could have such an impact on the air surrounding me, but it did. Suddenly it felt like the air was charged with electricity. It didn't feel bad, just different.

'Come to the center,' Diana invited me. I took a few steps forward until I was in the middle.

'Turn around,' Diana told me. It sounded like an order and normally I didn't like to be ordered around, but something about tonight made me go along with it. What choice did I have? I didn't want to ruin the ritual.

Out of nowhere there were hands on my shoulders, spinning me around. I was spinning faster and faster, becoming disoriented and truth be told, starting to feel a bit sick. I was being pushed around, from one hand to another and another. This wasn't exactly what I had imagined tonight to be, but slowly I was losing myself in it. I didn't feel the individual hands anymore, they were all part of one thing, one big thing. I let go of everything, my feelings, my sensations and my thoughts. I closed my eyes and just went with whatever came.

Suddenly it stopped and my eyes shot open. I was standing in front of Diana again, my head reeling but the sick feeling had disappeared.

'You've been challenged and you have passed the tests,' Diana directed at me. 'Now are you willing to swear?'

I nodded curtly, understanding that it was almost coming to an end.

'Will you swear to be loyal to the Circle? Never to harm anyone who stands inside it? Will you protect and defend those who do, even if it costs you your life?'

Wow, that sounded really serious. It felt like something that I had to do though, so I nodded once again. A pressing feeling started on my chest, I had no idea where it was coming from though.

'Yes.' I told her. My chest felt like it was being weighed down by stones, it didn't hurt but it was very uncomfortable.

'Will you swear never to reveal the secrets you will learn, except to a proper person, within a properly prepared Circle like the one we stand in now? Will you swear to keep these secrets from all outsiders, friends and enemies, even if it costs you your life?'

Wait a minute, didn't they break this promise themselves? I ignored that thought and instead stood tall as I nodded again.

'Yes.' The pressing feeling became worse and it actually became hard to breath.

'By the ocean, by the moon, by your own blood, will you so swear?'

Now I felt my breath hitch as the pressing became even worse. I stood tall however and said the only words I could think of.

'I will so swear.'

I don't know why I said it like that, and it seemed to surprise Diana herself, but it had just rolled out naturally. As if I had said it before. The pressing feeling had disappeared the moment I'd said it and I could breathe normally again. I felt relieved about that, but had no real time to think about it as Diana had already recovered.

She faced the rest of the group, 'She has been challenged and tested, and she has been sworn,' She said. 'And now, since all of us in the Circle agree, I call on the Powers to look at her.'

Diana raised the dagger above her head, pointing the blade at the sky. Then she pointed it to the east, toward the ocean, then to the south, then toward the western cliff, then toward the north. Finally, she pointed it at me. The words she spoke as she did sent waves of electricity running down my spine:

_Earth and water, fire and air,_

_See your daughter standing there._

_By dark of moon and light of sun,_

_As I will, let it be done._

_By challenge, trial, and sacred vow,_

_Let her join the Circle now._

_Flesh and sinew, blood and bone,_

_Emily now becomes our own._

Diana walked up to me and finally smiled, 'This is a token of your membership in the circle.' She said, handing me her necklace. 'It's a temporary token, until you have found one of your own.' Then she hugged me. She turned around to the others once again.

'The powers have accepted her. I have accepted her. Now each of you has to.'

Deborah was the first one, she grinned at me. 'Glad ye're in girl. Sorry for before.' She whispered. I smiled back at her to tell her I didn't mind.

Sean was the next to step forward and hug me, he leaned back and smiled but didn't say a word.

Laurel came up and gave me a hug, smiling warmly. The warmth coming from her told me we would be pretty good friends. Suzan was the next one, smiling and kissing my cheek 'Welcome,' She whispered. I thanked her.

Melanie followed, a bit uncomfortable with the hug, or so it seemed. 'Nice to have you.' She said in all honesty. I could see she was still feeling sorry, she didn't have to however. If it hadn't been for her and Faye, I'd probably still be trying to figure out what was so weird about all of them. I actually had her to thank for all of this.

Chris and Doug were both grinning wickedly when they walked up to me, they only gave me a short hug though. It looked like they were planning something, and I started to wonder what when my thoughts were pulled back by Faye stepping forward.

'It'll be a lot of fun having you here.' She said, and I didn't miss the double meaning. A shiver went through me and I frowned. She hadn't exactly talked to me much during dinner earlier this evening, but she hadn't been mean either. So why now? I made a mental note of asking Deborah that later on. She knew Faye longer, maybe she'd know.

Adam was next. He grinned slightly at me and pulled me close for a hug. 'It's great to have you in Ems.' He said with a smile. I hugged him back lightly and smiled at him when he leaned back. 'Thanks Adam.' He winked at me and took place next to Diana.

Last up was Nick. My breath hitched as he walked up to me. He looked handsome, really handsome, in the moonlight like this. There was something cold about him, like there had been the first time I met him. But when he hugged me I only felt warmth. My heart was racing and I felt a slight blush creep up on me, hoping the candlelight would hide it. His arms were strong and the thought of him holding me close like this made me blush even brighter. Damn, why did he have this effect on me?

'I can't tell ye how happy I am ye're in.' He whispered softly. His eyes were the only thing that showed that he was glad. He wasn't smiling but I guessed he did that because he didn't want the others to see him smiling, whatever reason he had for that. I smiled at him and mouthed a thanks,

'That's it then.' Diana said next. Suddenly smiling brightly. 'The initiation is over.'

It took Chris and Doug about a second to register the words and grin, cheering loud and clear. 'PARTY TIME!' They yelled, taking their shirts off and running straight at me. They tackled me to the ground and dragged me along to the sea. I was screaming and yelling but laughing at the same time so it sounded really weird. That's when the ice cold water soaked my clothes and both of them pushed me underwater. Damn that was cold.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: HeyHey, chapter 8 up and running haha. I hope you like it! I'm still thinking of how to continue the next chapter. You guys wanna hear how the spray paint thing goes in detail, or just a flashback? Tell me please! Other than that read and review pretty please! **_

_**I want to thank everyone who takes the time to read my story, favorited it, followed it and especially reviews it. Special thanks to merlinsc for reviewing!**_

_**As Always, Enjoy,**_

_**Love,**_

_**EvilGirlLovesWriting**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. **_

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**Emily POV:**_

The water was freezing and I made my way back up to the surface to catch my breath. I found Chris and Doug grinning at me widely and couldn't help but laugh. I looked down at myself and sighed.

'I guess I'll have to get you back for this.' I told them.

Their grin faded for the slightest of seconds, but I didn't miss it. Suddenly I was the one grinning and launching myself at them. They tried to move out of the way but I caught up with one of them, Chris, and pushed him under as well. Doug came to his brother's rescue by grabbing me by the shoulders.

'Get her legs!' He yelled at Chris when his brother was out of the water again. Chris quickly did as told and now they were holding me like a swing.

'Let go!' I said, trying to get loose and laughing in the process.

'No way we won't.' Chris said. 'You deserve this for using Sparky against us!' Doug added and Chris nodded in agreement.

'You were the first to use him!' I countered, but they wouldn't hear any of it. Instead they started swinging me and dropped me back into the water.

They came after me and Chris grabbed me by the waist, making me splash water all around me as I tried to fight him off. He just laughed however.

'Give up!' He said.

'Ok, ok, ok. I give up.' I said, putting my hands in the air in surrender. Chris let go and looked a bit disappointed at my quick surrender. 'Why did you give up so quick?' He demanded.

'Doug told me you wouldn't win from me if I fought, so I decided to surrender instead.' I said, making myself look sorry and having a hard time not to start laughing.

I knew how to set two twins up against one another, have been doing it all my life, and knowing they would soon realize I had been lying and forgive each other I used my knowledge to my advantage. Chris was making his way through the water to his brother with an angry look in his eyes. Realizing my plan was working I quickly made my way out of the water, feeling the cold breeze against my skin when I was out and shivering.

'Hey,' I said with a smile when I reached Diana. She looked me over and laughed, 'The Henderson brothers got you good huh?' She asked.

I shrugged, 'I think I got them better.' I inclined my head towards the twins who were shoving each other and yelling. She chuckled, knowing as well as I did that they'd be alright in a few minutes.

'Thank you.' I told Diana, Laurel and Suzan, who had been standing together when I got out of the water.

'For what?' Laurel asked confused.

I smiled, 'For accepting me.' She smiled back, looking awestruck.

'But of course!' She said. 'I would give you a hug, but you're soaking wet so I think I'll skip.'

I laughed and nodded, 'Yeah, you would do yourself a favor. I don't know who's idea it was to give a swimming party, but it's way too fucking cold.'

They all laughed at my shattering teeth while I said it. This wasn't healthy anymore.

'I'm gonna go talk to Deborah,' I said with as much a smile I could manage with my teeth shattering like they were. 'Talk to you later.' They nodded, saying goodbye and I folded my arms across my chest in an attempt to keep warm, it wasn't working whatsoever. I made my way through the sand, seeing Deborah sitting on top of a sandy hill, together with Nick.

'Ems!' A voice shouted. I turned around and saw Adam jogging my way. He was still wearing his clothes and I guessed he wasn't going swimming either, good for him. The only ones who seemed immune to the cold were the Henderson brothers, as they were still pushing each other in the water.

'You look cold.' Adam said when he arrived at my side. He started taking off his jacket but I shook my head, 'Nah that's ok. I'll be fine.' I told him. His eyes hardened and for a second he frowned but it soon disappeared as he shrugged. 'Suit yourself. So, how are you feeling?'

I thought about that for a second and shrugged, 'Pretty good actually.' I didn't tell him I feel cold, which I would've done as a joke if it had been someone else. Somehow the fact he had tried to give me his jacket disturbed me.

He smiled, 'Cool. Feel the connection?' He asked, his eyes showing something I did not understand.

I nodded with a small smile, 'It's overwhelming.' I told him. It was the truth. Somehow I could feel where everyone was, as if their power was radiating from them. For example I knew Faye, Sean and Melanie had left the party already, even though I hadn't seen them leave. I also felt that Nick was getting up from behind me, turning around to leave, I frowned. I didn't want him to leave for some reason.

I focused back on Adam and noticed he was frowning slightly himself. Something told me he had meant something else with the question he had asked. I didn't know what though, and was pretty sure I didn't want to know either.

_**Nick's POV:**_

Fuck that Conant. Seriously, I was getting so fucking pissed at him right now. After she'd emerged from the water, soaking wet and obviously shivering, she had talked to Diana for a while. I had noticed Conant looking at her from the sidelines and felt anger rise from the pit of my stomach.

When she was heading my way though, mostly Deborah's I guess but that's beside the point, he stood up and walked up to her. He seemed to be wanting to give her his jacket and I felt like storming up to him and punching him in the face for real. I couldn't however, not without a good reason, and this probably wasn't one. When she refused his jacket though, for a slight second I felt smug, but that soon disappeared as he kept on talking to her. I clenched my jaw and got up.

'Where ye going?' My cousin asked me. I looked up at her and shrugged, 'Away.'

'Why?'

I inclined my head towards Emily and Adam, not saying anything else.

I turned around, leaving Deborah confused for sure. I was as confused as she was really, maybe even more. These feelings for Emily were stupid and based on absolutely nothing. I never talked to anyone this relaxed this fast. It was driving me insane. On the other hand, it's not a bad feeling. I just really didn't get it. And it wasn't only driving me crazy, it also was scaring the shit out of me. I lost my parents, the two most important people in my life. I know how it feels to lose someone when you love them. That was the reason I kept people at a distance. Emily was getting in the way of that.

Maybe though it was finally time to stop it. Maybe it was time to let my guard down for once, to let someone in, to let her in. But does she feel the same way? And if not, could I live with that?

I didn't know the answer to that question. I did know however that I was hearing footsteps behind me right now. I had decided to walk down the beach back home, not sure if that would help but it was better anyway than seeing Emily talk to Adam.

Suddenly someone jumped onto my back, making me stumble.

'What the hell.' I cursed, trying to get the person off. The weight was gone again soon, as the person probably jumped off me, and I turned around with a furious face.

'Sorry..' Emily said looking down. I could see she felt guilty and cursed again, not because of what she did however. This time it was because I'd snapped at the girl who I'd been thinking about letting in before. I mean, she wouldn't even want to be let in if I kept on going like this. I couldn't compose myself on time though and shook my head, 'Damnit Emily, I could've hurt ye.'

She rolled her eyes, obviously not believing me. A shiver went through her when the breeze picked up. She wrapped her arms around herself, her clothes soaked and sticking to her body. She looked cold, but beautiful. Her long hair was clinging to her shoulders and her eyes were sparkling with excitement. It was the first time I noticed what color her eyes were and my breath was actually stuck in my throat. They were the most beautiful green I had ever seen. It was as if I was staring into a rainforest, with the brightest colors ever. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed them before, but then again, I had been busy more with making her not hate me so maybe it was due to that fact.

'Deborah told me you could take me to your place for some dry clothes?' She asked, her teeth shattering.

It took me a second to register what she asked, but I soon knew the answer.

'Sure,' I said. 'Let's go.'

She came walking next to me as I lead the way and shuddered when the wind started to pick up again. She was seriously cold and I hated to see her like this.

'I told them not to drag ye into the water with yer clothes on.' I said, feeling guilty for not stopping them.

She just shrugged, 'Ah well, I don't mind. It's just cold. Really cold.'

I laughed as her teeth started to shatter again.

'You shouldn't laugh at a damsel in distress.' She told me accusingly.

'What should I do then?' I challenged her.

She thought about this for a second. 'Find a way to make me warm.' She said, but it sounded more like a question.

I grinned wickedly, 'So you mean like this?' I asked her, grabbing her by the waist and picking her up so I could put her down on the sand. I guessed she would probably get warm if she started trying to get out of my hold, and what better way to get her to try and get out than threatening to get her all dirty by putting her on the sand.

'Don't you dare.' She said to me with narrowed eyes, knowing what I was planning on doing.

This made me grin wickedly as I didn't listen and put her down on the sand anyway.

'I dared.' I told her smugly. She got up, feeling the sand stick to her wet clothes and hair.

'You did not.' She hissed. I wasn't sure if she was actually pissed or just acting so for a moment I contemplated apologizing, but then she looked up at me. 'Now I'm gonna get you.' She said and started chasing after me as I ran away from her, making sure she wouldn't catch up with me. She didn't give up though and kept on following me.

I hadn't acted like this, like ever. I never chased a girl or have a girl chase me. I normally kept quiet and acted uninterested. I _should_ be acting quiet and uninterested. I should be a complete asshole towards her, just to keep her at a distance. Like I kept everyone at a distance. I just couldn't help myself, I really couldn't. Emily had cast a spell on me and the truth was that I did not mind a single bit.

_**Emily's POV**_

I chased after him until he suddenly stopped. That's when I jumped right on his back and surprised him again. This time he knew it was me though and only let go when he was sure I wouldn't fall. I lowered myself and glared at him, my arms folded over my chest. The loud breathing coming from the both of us though kind of took away the effect of the glare.

'Why the fuck did you do that?' I asked him, acting pissed off.

He grinned sheepishly, 'Ye told me to get ye warm didn't ye?' He was right. Damn him.

'Yeah, but I didn't say you had to get me dirty!' He chuckled softly.

'I think it looks good on ye.' He said. I felt myself blush but didn't back down.

'Now I have to take a shower, which I can't because Diana's still at the beach.'

He cocked his head to the side, 'Ye could always take a shower here.'

My eyes widened, did he really just say that. On the other hand, I could of course. It wasn't that weird to offer a friend to take a shower at your place. And we were friends right?

'Ok then.' I said with a heavy sigh. 'But don't you dare get me dirty again when I have taken a shower.'

He grinned daringly, 'Or what?'

I smiled wickedly, 'I'll think of something.'

He seemed to be considering that while opening the front door to let me in. Deborah's parents were sitting on the couch, both looking up at the sound of the door.

'Hey Nick, back already?' Mr Armstrong asked. His voice had a heavy Irish accent, it reminded me of my uncles. He didn't sound surprised at his early return, when I followed Nick though their gaze shifted from him to me and filled with surprise.

'Guys, this is Emily. She's new to our school.' Nick told them. I waved awkwardly and they glanced at each other.

'Why is she wet?' Mrs Armstrong asked, sounding concerned.

Nick chuckled, 'Henderson brothers.'

Understanding rose on her face. 'Oh darling, do you need to take a shower?' She asked me.

I smiled, 'That would be great Mrs Armstrong.'

She nodded, getting up and gesturing for me to follow her. She pointed me to the shower and the towels.

'I'll bring by some of Debbie's clothes.' She said sweetly.

I nodded and thanked her. The shower did me good, and got the sand out of my hair. I thought back to how Nick had held me in his arms, how my heart had faltered and I had felt happier than ever. God I wanted him to hold me again, I wanted him to kiss me. I shook the thoughts out and quickly ended the shower. I didn't want to waste their water, now did I? Nor did I want my thoughts to go any further. I was being stupid.

I dried off and found Deborah's clothes. Her mother had given me absolutely everything, even her underwear. I hope she didn't mind but putting the soaking wet underwear back on wouldn't be all too pleasant either. I put the clothes on. Army jeans and a black T-shirt. I was still cold as I got out of the shower but didn't dare complain.

'Hey, I see ye had yer shower.' Nick said.

I smiled, 'Yup. All thanks to you.'

He laughed, 'Ye can thank me later.' He looked me over and frowned.

'What?' I asked him. 'Don't like my new look?'

He chuckled. 'It's different but that's not what bothers me. What bothers me is that ye look like yer cold.'

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, how did he see that? I hadn't shivered and was pretty sure I had no goose bumps either. I couldn't lie to him though so I smiled sheepishly. He shook his head and went into a room, I followed slowly and noticed a bed with black covers. I looked around the room and did not find any posters on the walls. I did however see a shelf filled with miniature car models and a desk with a laptop on it. I also noticed a picture on the night stand with, what I guessed were, his parents and him. The last thing my eyes were pulled towards was the closet where he was rummaging in now.

He turned around and held out a sweater for me. I took it and looked it over. It was black, like all his clothes seemed to be actually, and had a rainbow skull on the front. I grinned. It wasn't anything like him to wear that so I guessed he didn't anymore, but I liked it a lot.

'Put it on.' He said. 'It's the warmest sweater I've got.'

I did as told and put it on. It was too big, but I loved it. It smelled exactly like Nick, which made me love it even more. I wasn't going to openly smell it in front of Nick though, that would probably weird him out and ask for his sweater back.

'Thanks.' I told him. He smiled. I looked around the room once more and back at him. 'Your room?'

He nodded. 'Aye,'

I walked up to the cars, 'You like cars?'

He nodded again.

'Cool, you have one?'

'I do actually, it's in the garage.'

'You work on your car?'

'What's with the sudden twenty questions?'

I shrugged, 'Just want to get to know you better.' Yes, I just said that. And miraculously he didn't look at me like I was crazy, or ask me to leave. Instead he smiled.

'Aye, I work on my car. I've been planning to spray paint it soon, just need some help.'

'Spray paint?' I asked, my curiosity sparked. 'You mean with cans of paint that you spray on your car to customize it?'

I wasn't a car expert but I think I knew what spray paint was, I could be wrong though but who cared. I loved paint, whatever paint it might be. Especially because I always managed to get every single color on me, even the ones I didn't use during painting. Let's just say I'm not the most careful painter ever.

_**Nick's POV**_

She was asking me about cars, more precisely she was asking me about my car, and the spray paint. She looked pretty excited when I said spray paint and I couldn't help but wonder why.

I smirked, 'That's what the definition is yeah.' She grinned suddenly, her eyes sparkling with excitement all over again.

'Could I help?' Suddenly her expression changed, 'If you want me to of course.'

Hell yes! I wanted to shout. But the rational part of my brain just made me grin and nod, a lot better than yelling 'Hell yes' all of a sudden and probably scaring the shit out of her.

'That would be cool. What about tomorrow?'

She nodded eagerly. 'I'd love that.'

I went for the door, 'We'd better get back to the party.' Her eyes widened, as if she had already forgotten about it. Maybe she had, maybe I was that interesting. Yeah right, I thought, dream on.

_**Emily's POV**_

Damn, how did I forget about the beach party? I knew the answer to that question. Nick. The only thing I seemed to be able to think about lately was Nick. Truth was I didn't mind, but it was scaring me a bit. Right now though I had the real life Nick to focus on instead of the one in my mind. I followed him back to the beach and saw the others standing around what looked like a campfire.  
Nick slowed his pace so we were next to each other again.

'Can I ask ye something?' He asked me and I thought I heard his hesitation.

'Of course.'

'Why did ye refuse Adam's jacket when ye were cold?'

I stopped and stared at him, surprised by the sudden question. He looked uncomfortable underneath my gaze but that didn't stop me from studying him. Why did he want to know _that_? Was he jealous? It was a flash of thought but enough to make me blush and look away. My imagination was playing me and I did not like that.

I decided to answer truthfully, looking back to the rest who were now in closer view. Diana was sitting with Adam but Adam was staring over the water. I was afraid for them.

'I didn't think it was appropriate considering he has a girlfriend.' I said softly. Nick's eyes clouded with something that I couldn't quite place as he nodded. Suddenly his clear brown eyes returned and he cocked his head with a half smile, which made my heart work overtime.

'Wanna go back or stay back a bit?'

I looked at the spot he was pointing at and smiled, 'I can stay.'

We sat down on the sand together. I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head on my them, looking at him. He was leaning back and watching over the ocean, a distant look in his eyes.  
A loud yell made us both look up to see the Henderson brothers splashing the others wet with ice cold water. I chuckled softly but he just stared at them.

'Ye sure know how to handle them.' He pointed out. I smiled, remembering Aiden and Daniel again.

'I live with my twin uncles.' I explained. He raised his eyebrows and I could see he was interested so I went on with the story of my life. After that I would see if he really was the nice guy I thought he was, or rather the asshole everyone else thought he was. I couldn't see him as an asshole, at least not towards me, but I could be wrong.

'My parents and little brother died when I was 8.' I told him, not elaborating on the subject. That would probably make me cry, and I didn't want that to happen.

'I moved in with my uncles and grandfather in Ireland. I've lived there ever since. With twins, especially boys, let's just say I know what to do.'

I smiled at him but he didn't smile back. Instead he seemed to hesitate about asking something.

'How did they die?'

I swallowed, 'They were murdered.' Wow that was easier than I thought it would be.

'Was that what ye saw in school that night?'

I stared at him a second, how did he know? No wait, he was asking me. My breath hitched as I remembered the creatures posing as my family. How they had accused me of letting them die. I felt sick and a tear trickled down my cheek. Great, now I was crying anyway. I wiped the tear away quickly but he saw it anyway. Instead of running away though, like a lot of guys would've done, he scooted closer and put his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me in and I leaned my head against his shoulders.

'I'll take that as a yes.' He whispered, sounding guilty. I laughed humorlessly,

'Yeah. I've been trying to forget about them, because it just hurts to think of everything. When they were there it hit me right in the face, and that was fucked up.'

I felt him nod, 'I know what ye mean. I've been trying to forget about my parents too, because it hurt. But it didn't work. My uncle told me then that thinking of them regularly, makes it easier. It makes ye remember them and eventually it won't hurt as bad anymore.'

I nodded, 'I guess I can try.' I whispered. He rested his head on mine and we sat together like that for some time. It felt safe, I felt happy. I could've stayed like that forever.


End file.
